


A love to fall for pt2

by IDW



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDW/pseuds/IDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicsandra Nevar has arrived on Yavin 4, where a coalition of Republic and Sith Imperial forces have gathered under Satele Shan and Darth Marr to defeat the plans of the resurrected but insane Revan. In the jungles of the Yavin moon many dangers await from the Revanites to the ancient Massassi the genetic cousins of the sith pure blood race. Along with the physical dangers comes the greater danger of the Dark side of the force that permeates the entire jungle and clouds the minds of all that enter it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alliance day1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since i put together a love to fall for, I only planned for 1chapter and I'd call it done afterwards. However the more I read it the more I thought that it was incomplete and I also wanted to know where my heroine was going to end up.

The shuttle touched down on Yavin 4 and Alicsandra Nevar and Kira Carsen strode down the ramp into the sweltering humidity of the jungle moon all around there was the oppressive pressure of the Dark side of the force. Alicsandra could feel the overwhelming dark side here and it was tempting her with silent promises of everything she desired it took all of her focus to refuse its promises. Alicsandra glanced at Kira and knew that her padawan was under going similar issues, the 2 Jedi looked at each other and knew that only if they remained strong could they keep the darkness from seducing them both... Alicsandra did not want Kira influenced in this way what ever issues Alicsandra had with her own Dark side she would not give into the silent promises of this world.

Alicsandra was met by a Sith Empire trooper who was obviously waiting for her as she approached he saluted and and said "this way please they are waiting for you!"  
Alicsandra nodded and said "Lead on Sergeant" And with that the Sergeant lead the way to the briefing table. Standing around the table from left to right was Darth Marr, Lana Beniko, seeing Lana made Alics heart pound loudly under her breast and she swallowed heavily and it took a great deal of effort to fight impulses she had whenever she was in close proximity to the sith woman. Next to Lana was Theron Shan and jakarro and finally Grand master Satele Shan who was facing opposite Darth Marr. they began there briefing explaining that the dark side of the force was prevalent here and the jungle itself was alive with it and that there was centuries of bad blood between the Jedi and the sith on this moon as it was and that to even work together was going to be miraculous in its own right but to even get anywhere near a cohesion required to defeat the revanites was going to take an effort that everyone was looking towards Alicsandra to apply. Alicsandra felt a heavy burden being pushed onto her shoulders she already had enough to deal with as it was without having the whole fate of the galaxy applied as well... 

Satele looked to her and said "We need you to prove to both sides that an alliance however temporary is in the best interests of both our forces to fight this battle with the Revanites"  
"What exactly are you asking me to do?" Alicsandra asked.  
"We need you to set up a perimeter so we can have some detection of incoming wildlife and or Revanites that's all you need to do for now" Theron replied  
It was then agreed that Alicsandra would be the best person to accomplish this task by all those present and as she set off for the jungle she could sense Lana approaching and so sent Kira on ahead to get some speeder bikes for them to use. As Lana approached her Alicsandra glanced around and seeing nobody around relaxed a little as the sith woman walked right up to her and the two women embraced Lana gave Alics a kiss to the lips a kiss she returned as they held on to each other "This is dangerous Lana if we are seen..." Alicsandra started.  
"Its fine my love we are alone for now and I couldn't let you go without telling you that I love you and wishing you good luck and reminding you to come back safely!"

Alicsandra smiled and said "I love you too... But its extremely difficult for me to be the Jedi I am supposed to be knowing how I feel about you and this place (Alicsandra gestured to the jungle around them) makes it even harder the pressure of the dark side here is over whelming its clouding my judgement!"  
"You are the strongest person i have ever met if anyone can find a way to do this its you!"  
Alicsandra just smiled "Huh! Now your just buttering me up!"  
Lana leaned into Alicsandra and whispered "I'll do that tonight in my tent!" and Alicsandra's face if she were human would have turned crimson as it were her face turned an even darker shade of red and she coughed loudly and Lana kissed Alicsandra's lips again.  
"Your making it impossible for me to do my job ya know that don't you?" Alicsandra asked and with that broke the embrace they had and moved out of the command area. Alicsandra shook her head she needed to focus on the job at hand thinking about Lana was a luxury she just couldn't afford right now she had a job to do in an extremely hostile jungle.  
Kira was coming towards her and Alics took a look back and watched Lana retreating back towards the command area unable to stop herself Alicsandra stared at Lana's retreating rear and shook her head again "Stop it!" she mentally told herself and turned just in time to ask Kira "Is everything prepared?"  
"Yes we have the speeders ready to go!" Kira replied.  
"Good we have a job to do lets get to it." Alicsandra told Kira.  
Alicsandra followed Kira to the speeders and got on one with Kira on the other and quickly they sped their way to an area designated as the 1st forward operations post. Alics quickly halted her speeder and got off setting up the markers for any who would follow so that they would know where to set up the operations base. After checking around for wildlife and finding none at that time she set up an other sensor to monitor wildlife and soon there after a drop ship arrived and dropped off personnel and equipment to create the outpost Alicsandra deemed this outpost to be achieved and moved onto the next setting up sensors along the way to scan for wildlife and enemy forces with only a few skirmishes with the wildlife. Throughout the day they had received updates on how things were going back at camp from Theron as she and Kira had set up the two outposts that they had been asked to set up and the perimeter was littered with sensors to detect any kind of hostile that would come towards the outposts. it was then that a male voice in her mind said "Welcome" Alicsandra turned around shapely as though the voice had come from behind her but nobody was there "What the hell she thought?"  
As they were finishing night was coming on and Kira said "We should get back I don't want to be out here over night that's when the really big creatures usually come out to play!"  
Alicsandra looked at her padawan and said "Agreed!" and the two of them got onto their speeders and returned to camp glad that they were not manning either of the 2 forward ops posts. Returning to the command area and the briefing table Alicsandra reported "The ops posts are set up and the sensor net is online we have full coverage over a wide arc to let us know if anything is coming our way"  
"Excellent!" Darth Marr responded "Tomorrow we will begin our campaign to stop Revan and bring order from his chaos!"  
"You should get some rest tomorrow will be a busy day I have no doubt" Satele put in.  
Alicsandra nodded and with Kira in tow headed off towards her tent which just happened to be right next to Kira's en route Kira said "I feel exhausted!"  
"I know how you feel Kira believe me" Alicsandra responded as she watched Kira slink into her tent and lay on the bunk inside it.

Alicsandra stepped into her own tent and sighed turning on a light, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and placed it on the bedside table that had been placed by the head of her bunk. Sitting on her bunk she breathed in deeply she could feel a presence not dark but a light presence here in the jungle she couldn't make out who it was but it was there all the same. As she tried to pin point the presence she could sense another presence like a blazing white hot beacon not that far away she knew it was Lana with the way it sought her out, the way it was primed towards her and in its intent for her to go to it... Alicsandra's heart beat quickened she scooped up her lightsaber, she couldn't stop herself she found herself on her feet and moving towards Lana's presence. Quietly Alicsandra picked her way through the camp and came to the tent that Lana was inside of, she opened the flap and stepped inside Lana was standing there waiting for her in a state of undress already. The moment she stepped inside Lana grabbed the upper part of her robes and pulled her into a kiss with fiery hot passion behind it. Alicsandra returned it kissing Lana with as much passion as she was given. Lana helped Alicsandra out of her robes and the two women moved onto Lana's bunk kissing and running their hands over each others bodies.  
"This is wrong on so many levels...!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
"No it isn't!" Lana responded "I'll let u chew on this but if you had never been taken to the Jedi you would be one of the most powerful Ladies of the Sith ever known! that's not a theory that's a fact!" Lana told her.  
"How do you come to that conclusion?" Alicsandra asked.  
"Because your of the Pure Blood Sith race! you were always meant to be a sith lord! not a Jedi its why it feels so right when we are together it feels like..."  
"Destiny!" Alicsandra finished quietly for Lana.  
"So you understand me now?" Lana asked "We are meant to be, you cant fight destiny!"  
Alicsandra swallowed hard there was a massive ring of truth in what Lana was saying and she couldn't deny it. But there was something else inside Alicsandra that wanted something else as well she wanted to know the truth about her origins she craved that as much as she craved Lana.  
Lana maneuvered herself on top of Alicsandra and pressed their naked bodies together she stared into her lovers glowing orange eyes and whispered "I love you! I'll always love you even though your not a Sith in the force"  
"Oh really? Show me!" Alicsandra smiled mischievously. That night Lana and Alics renewed their relationship in a physical tryst that progressed into the small hours of the morning as they made love to each other until they collapsed in each others arms. Both women were drenched in sweat both from physical exertion and the humid air of the jungle outside.


	2. Alliance Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 on Yavin and the battle begins, Alicsandra will be tested to the limits of her powers and beyond as the light and the dark side within her collide for supremacy

Dawn broke on the second day on Yavin 4 and the camp started to come to life the sounds of it filtered into Lana's brain she could feel the heat of the body she was wrapped around still when it hit her... and she swore under her breath and mentally force pushed the words "Alics wake up!" into Alicsandra's brain. Alicsandra awoke her eyes snapped open "I'm awake..." As she opened them she found herself staring into Lana's yellow eyes and the urgency in which she felt she needed to wake up was briefly forgotten as she said "morning" with a smile. Lana couldn't help herself and smiled back which passed quickly as she said "Yes it is morning and your in my tent still, not that I will ever mind waking up naked with you in my arms but you may want to take a moment to realise your in the Imperial section of the camp and daylight is here already!"  
Alics sighed heavily "Aah hell!" she exclaimed and Lana just chuckled.  
"Just quickly get dressed and walk back to your tent most of the imperial personnel will not realise your a Jedi they will think you are a Sith its not like we were quiet about what we we're doing last night!" Lana stated with a giggle.  
"I swear your enjoying this far too much!" Alicsandra retorted as she started to get dressed.  
"Your not wrong there, c'mon you must see the funny side of it surely?" Lana continued.  
"I would if this was my tent!!" Alicsandra responded.  
"Does that mean its your place tonight?" Lana pushed as Alicsandra picked up her lightsaber Lana stared at the weapon for a moment and said "Wait may I have a look at your lightsaber for a moment?"  
Alics nodded and opened her hand as Lana called the weapon to her through the force she turned the weapon over in her hands the lines and the craftsmanship of the weapon were amazing "This lightsaber is an amazingly well crafted weapon you have created for yourself" the lightsaber was red/black and silver and the handle was longer than a standard lightsaber by maybe an extra hands worth of grip on it.  
Alics then admitted "I didn't craft it, I was found with it when I was a youngling!"  
"I see" Lana said as she ignited the weapon with a loud Snap-hiss and a purple blade extended from it. "Beautiful like its owner!" she said then went on "When you first used this weapon was the blade purple then too?" Lana asked.  
Alicsandra stared intently at Lana trying to decipher if this was leading to something "No the Blade was Blood red!" Alicsandra said remembering that day from years ago when she had first taken the weapon from the black onyx box and ignited it. "Is it important?"  
"Do you know anything of where you are from? who your parents were? or even if they are still alive? extended family? anything at all?" Lana asked "Would you like to know? This lightsaber is of a unique craftsmanship and a weapon of this caliber would have only a few who could craft such a weapon which will make it traceable back to them but it would be entirely up to you? I can check through our records and find out who you are really or I can leave it be if you so choose?" All the possibilities rushed through Alicsandra's mind at that moment and she sat back down on the bunk next to Lana as a swirl of emotions ran through her about what this would mean to her. Throughout her entire life Alicsandra had wanted to know who she was and where she'd come from, if she had siblings or extended family all of these things... She turned to Lana and quietly said "If you find out anything please Lana, let me know I've wanted to solve the mystery of where I am from and who my family really were since as far back as I can remember!"  
Lana scooped up her personal data-pad and scanned the lightsaber with it as she watched Alics pulling on her boots she smiled and said "Hard to believe that under those robes is the hottest Jedi I have ever met" she smiled and stuck out her tongue as she finished she went back to a playful mood.  
Alicsandra couldn't help but smile as she leaned towards Lana, opened her mouth and sucked on Lana's tongue as she kissed her Lana just moaned into her mouth until the kiss broke and as the kiss broke Lana said "You better get back to your tent before your apprentice finds out your not there!" Lana handed Alicsandra her lightsaber and she watched as she hung it on her belt her robes covered the weapon making it difficult to spot which was probably why Lana had never spotted it until now. Still she had a full detailed scan of it in her data-pad and she would find out who Alicsandra Nevar would have been had something not happened in her past which had set her on her current course.

Alicsandra Arrived at her tent and stepped inside, sitting down on her bunk she began to meditate and replayed the last conversation with Lana over and over she could find out who she was who her parents are or had been depending on if they still lived or not. then it occurred to her that they would be sith trained and people of anger and hate they may even hate her for being what she was... would they be like that to their own daughter? Of course they could also be dead by now sith seemed to be against everyone even their own kind although some might be like Lana and be more pragmatic than others but those types of sith were likely few and far between but just the thought of Lana being able to trace who her parents were would give her some closure as to what had happened to her when she was just a youngling at least she hoped anyway as she thought about it, it seemed she and Lana were indeed destined to be together. As Alicsandra got used to that thought she couldn't help but smile Lana was in her own way beautiful and she could do worse. In the eyes of the Jedi order though she was committing an act tantamount to treason by not only forming an attachment but an attachment to a Lady of the Sith Alicsandra shook her head and began to resent this war but most of all she resented that people had chosen sides that could easily get along if only they would stop just for a short while and talk things through and find a common ground. After all she was living proof of that wasn't she? her train of thought was then once again broken as she heard Kira call her name.

"Alics?" Kira asked  
"Yes come in please!" Alicsandra called.  
Kira walked into her tent and saw her master sat on her bunk in meditation and said "I'm sorry to disturb your meditations master..." Kira trailed off.  
Alicsandra held up her hand and said "Its fine Kira, What is it you want to ask?"  
"When will we be called on today do you think?" Kira asked.  
"I don't know but if i am any judge of the situation i dare say it wont be long, why?" Alicsandra asked.  
"Well I..." she trailed off and paused.  
"Whats wrong Kira? speak your mind!" Alicsandra stated.  
"Master I know its not my place to question you but I feel I have to"  
Alicsandra considered Kira for a moment and finally said "Kira we're friends and if you have something to say, then say it"  
Kira breathed in and sighed "Master, Alics I have sensed a change in you, your connection to the light has lessened of late and I am concerned that you are falling to the dark side!"  
Alicsandra wanted to deny it but the conflict she felt within her was a sign that the Dark side was beginning to take its hold on her ever since she and Lana had flirted and had become lovers on Rishi she had admitted to Lana that the Jedi code was a lie and then she had declared her love to Lana as they had made love... Alicsandra turned her attention back to Kira and asked "Are we friends Kira?"  
Kira nodded "of course we are!" she exclaimed "I've never had a better friend you've always been there for me when I needed you"  
Alicsandra smiled sadly "If I said everything was fine I would be lying Kira, everything is not fine..."  
"I know, I can sense it in you Alics, I can feel the conflict inside you, this is to do with Lana isn't it?" Kira asked.  
Alicsandra nodded the very mention of her name made her heart pound faster she couldn't hide her feelings any longer from her padawan not when she had fallen so hard for the sith woman.  
"You love her don't you?" Kira asked accusingly.  
Alicsandra sighed heavily "Yes, I love her, the way I feel about her..." Alicsandra trailed off and shook her head.  
"You have an attachment with her?" Kira asked.  
"We made love on Rishi and am sure you have realized already that we made love again last night" Alicsandra admitted the shock that emanated from her padawan was palpable.  
"Everything your telling me goes against the Jedi code!" Kira exclaimed.  
"I'm aware of that Kira... I can't explain it and I certainly cant rationalize it all I can say is I'm in love with Lana and I know she feels the same about me as I do her it goes against everything that the Jedi code tells us!"  
Kira sat in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time and said "Do you know what your doing Alics? Because this will lead you down a dark path I wont be able to follow you down..."  
"Kira I would never strike against you!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
"I wish I could believe that, but when you turn and your certainly headed down that path things will be different..."  
Alicsandra cut Kira off "I will never hurt you!!" she told Kira Vehemently.  
"The Dark side has you in its sights Alics... don't make promises you cant keep!" an upset Kira retorted  
"Kira you are my padawan and my best friend I would never try to hurt you!" Alicsandra told her.  
Kira nodded and said "Its not like i will be able to stop you if you go down that path... Even when the Emperor took control of me you still beat me, its your life Alics just don't end mine so you can become sith!"  
Alicsandra considered what Kira had said "Kira... I've no wanting to become a sith, power is not what I am seeking here!"  
Kira stared into Alicsandra's eyes and said "If its not power your after then what do you want?"  
Alicsandra was silent for a while and said "I don't know, all I do know is, this is what I am supposed to be doing I cant explain it but the force is telling me that what I am doing is right!"  
Kira just looked at Alicsandra and said "I hope your right, I hope it doesn't corrupt you beyond the point of no return, but keeping things like this secret from me is not the right way to go, you have to know that right?"  
Alicsandra thought it through and said "In hind sight your right, keeping this from you was probably not the right thing to do!"  
"So no more secrets?" Kira asked.  
breathing in deeply Alicsandra nodded "No more secrets!"  
Kira seemed to settle down after that and asked "Soooooo... You and Lana Beniko huh?" Kira asked with a smirk.  
Alicsandra could feel heat in her cheeks "Do you have to say it like that..."  
A call from outside the tent alerted Alicsandra that this chat was at an end.

Alicsandra Exited the tent followed by Kira, they were greeted by a republic trooper "They're waiting for you at the briefing table!" was all the trooper said  
Alicsandra and Kira made their way to the table where everyone was assembled as they approached Theron began explaining that the scouts had found what appeared to be a training ground that was swarming with revanites. Darth Marr interjected that this was a training facility for the Emperors Elite Guard now over run by the revanites.  
Lana then picked up the strategy for the battle "We need you to eliminate the revanite commanders there should be four of them, there are also revanite walkers and a massive amount of ground troops that have been recruited from the republic and the sith empire."  
Lana went on "beware there is also a great deal of hostile wildlife in the region including some massassi do not give the massassi any quarter for they will try to kill you on sight!" Lana then made the briefing table bring up a holographic representation of the area that would become a battlefield this day as Alicsandra studied it Lana marked out the revanite commanders on the map.  
"These are the approximate locations for the enemy commanders there are extensive revanite forces throughout the area this is where our combined forces will stage a battle that will enable you to get to these commanders!" Lana stated "Once the commanders are down the Revanite forces will become disarrayed and retreat will be there only option allowing us to move into the region and create a secondary beach head!"  
Alicsandra studied the revanite troop positions and said "I cant get to the commanders whilst they are in those positions there's just too many troops around them!"  
"Their positions will change once the battle begins you'll have to wait till the battle starts and positions change!" Lana responded.  
"There's going to be a lot of casualties in this battle plan!" Alicsandra stated.  
"This battle is a diversion!" Lana stated "Its a diversion to draw out the enemy commanders and make them vulnerable time is a factor here if we don't get into a position to stop Revan he will use a mass sacrifice machine that will kill every living being on this entire planet and return the emperor to life and from there ... well you know what happens then the rest of the galaxy will die!!"  
Alicsandra heard the stern tone in Lana's voice and she knew then that Lana would do whatever was needed to prevent Revan's plan coming to fruition and as she thought it through she had to agree that anything was worth doing to prevent what Revan had planned. Alicsandra nodded her agreement,  
"You should get ready for your part in this battle!" Lana stated.  
Alicsandra walked away from the briefing table with Kira as did the others gathered around it everyone knew where they were needed. Alicsandra was about to enter the main camp where everyone was moving to there staging posts imperial and republic troops were moving as one "You see what can be achieved when we have a common ground Kira?" Alicsandra asked. "A permanent peace is possible!"  
Kira watched everything going on around her "I know" was all Kira said.  
Alicsandra could sense Lana approaching as could Kira both turned to see her, Lana looked 1st to Kira then to Alicsandra "Its OK she knows everything!" Alicsandra stated.  
Lana nodded then moved up close to Alicsandra, the two embraced and kissed "This is better than always sneaking around!" Lana stated.  
Kira watched the two women being together gauging them both she could feel their emotions as they were directed towards the other she could sense only a deep feeling of love coming from Alicsandra and from Lana. Kira also realized that something could go wrong they were from opposite sides of a coin one a Jedi one a Sith the potential for something bad happening was immense, for them to even work as a couple... Kira shook her head they would both need to become something they were not currently. Not only that but as she had already told Alicsandra this went against the Jedi code she had formed an attachment to a Lady of the Sith, Alicsandra was now walking a precarious line between light and dark.  
Alicsandra moved away from Lana and said "I need to prepare myself I should get on with that"  
Lana nodded and said "May the force serve you well today my love and please come back in one piece!" and placed a kiss on Alicsandra's lips and then departed.

Alicsandra stood there for a moment she licked her lips and could taste Lana on them, she smiled and turned to Kira "Are you ready?"  
Kira looked Alicsandra in the eye and said "Are you?"  
"As ready as I can be!" Alicsandra replied.  
Over the comms Alicsandra could hear Darth Marr issue the order to attack and troopers from both the republic and the empire moved out shortly there after the sounds of battle could be heard in the jungle ahead of them and the sky became a hive of activity for gunships and star-fighters. Alicsandra got on to a speeder followed by Kira, turning on the ignition the repulsors fired to life and the speeders hovered in the air. Alicsandra took out a miniature holo map showing her the current live feed intelligence of the battle going on and the current location of the first revanite commander.  
Kira looked over at it and spoke aloud over the engines drone and said "That's our first target?"  
Alicsandra looked at Kira and nodded her reply.  
"Not gunna be easy even with all the commotion going on!"  
"Just back me up Kira everything will be fine!" Alicsandra stated.  
"You have a plan for this?" Kira asked.  
"We have the force as always I'll let it guide my actions!" Alicsandra glanced at the holo map again and saw a gap open in the lines she tucked the hand held holo away and said "Time to move!" And with that Alicsandra kicked her speeder into gear and sped off towards the front lines Kira a moment behind her. light fights had broken out all across the front lines the revanites were entrenched within the ruins of a destroyed temple. Explosions rocked the area and numerous different coloured blaster bolts Zinged off rubble as Alicsandra pushed her speeder to the limits of its speed to get through the lines. Some enemy troopers who saw them tried to get shots off at them but were incapable of firing accurately and the shots went off wildly in the wrong places. Alicsandra just smiled then grinned as the first Revanite commander's location started to come into visual range. 

As they got closer Alicsandra could sense at least a dozen revanite troops with their commander, using the force to guide her Alicsandra leaped from her speeder letting it travel onward causing the troops to split apart and in one swift motion snatched her lightsaber from her belt ignited the purple blade and dropped onto the 1st trooper bisecting him. A moment later Kira leaped from her speeder and landed among a group of troopers the light green blades of her saber staff scythed through the troopers on her side. Alicsandra blocked and parried blaster bolts aimed at her and sent some back towards the troopers that had fired them. As she closed the gap on some of the troopers she would have no option but to kill them and move to the next the enemy commander had started to move towards her. Alicsandra force pushed the last two troopers aside one was dispatched by Kira as she spun around and swung her saber staff in the hapless troopers direction the second she threw her saber staff at him the blades cut the poor man into pieces but this was war and the only thing that mattered now was winning. Alicsandra brought her arm back and threw her lightsaber at the enemy commander the blade windmilled through the air towards him he brought up his own lightsaber and attempted to parry the attack and mostly successful the blade glanced his left arm as he redirected the attack. Alicsandra called her lightsaber back to her hand and settled into a defensive position waiting for the commander to make his move at the back of her mind she could sense Kira dispatching the last of the troopers that would hinder them in this fight. Alicsandra didn't have long to wait as the enemy commander charged her intent on running her through. Alicsandra side stepped and parried the attack letting her blade slide fully along the commanders, the blades crackled with energy as they slid against one another the enemy commander had an intense hatred burning in his eyes he had been sith before joining the revanites. Alicsandra pushed her blade against his then brought the blade across and struck his face using the pommel of her lightsaber the commander reeled backwards in pain as Alicsandra chased him down he recovered quickly he swung his red bladed saber hoping to catch her off guard he was unprepared for the green blade that appeared to stop his before the attack could land as Kira blocked his attack Alicsandra reversed her swing with a backhanded slash decapitating him "Well done Kira!" Alicsandra praised her.

Kira just smiled "We're in this together!" she said.  
Alicsandra said "I know one down three to go." Alicsandra ran to her speeder and got on she checked the battles situation and found that the lines were now changing due to the death of the first commander. The Revanites under the commander they had just killed were moving to retreat now that no orders were coming through to them they were disarrayed as Lana had said they would be then she checked the location of the commander they would hit next. Alicsandra watched the formations there were two commanders roughly the same distance apart one was on the right side of the battle lines and one was in the middle behind the front formations. Alicsandra tried to read the battle as it progressed and what would happen in certain circumstances true she was supposed to take out the front line commanders first but then that would leave the commander in the middle with two lines of troops to push back with. Alicsandra decided then and there that the next target would be the commander in the middle it would be slightly more risky but the benefits of it would be incalculable.  
"Here!" she stated to Kira placing her finger on the holo map "This is our next target this courtyard!"  
"Isn't that going to leave the front lines stalling?" Kira asked.  
"For a brief time yes, but in the long term no the right side of the battle line will collapse and so will the middle when the front catches up it will overall shorten the battle!"  
Kira smiled and said "Well your the boss!"  
Alicsandra activated her comms "First commander down moving on to the second!" She stated  
"confirmed and well done!" came Theron Shan's voice "Wish i could be out there with you!"  
"No you don't Theron its bad out here! will confirm next target down when its done. Out!" Alicsandra cut the transmission.  
"Lets get going then!" Alics stated.

Alicsandra got her speeder moving again as they moved forwards they saw plenty of Revanite troops though none fired at them. Alicsandra could only assume word had not filtered through that part of their front lines had already fallen and that they were being seen as friendlies. Alics could sense that they were closing in on the targets location, advancing rapidly they were soon in visual range there were a lot of Revanites gathered around the location. Looking around Alicsandra spotted an artillery gun and drove over towards it.  
Kira shouted "What are we doing?"  
"We need an Equalizer to thin out the Revanites am going borrow something from that artillery gun!" Alicsandra shouted back turning her speeder back towards the large gun emplacement. Alicsandra slammed the breaks on and stopped at the emplacement she was met by an officer who was shouting "You cant stop here!!" as she swung her leg over the bike and got off her speeder she force pushed the officer against the guns support strut, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and dispatched the gunners then walked over towards the turret and spun it around and pointed it towards the commanders courtyard position. Kira watched her master work on the ammunition feed for the gun. "Your gunna get that thing to fire on those troops in the courtyard area I get that but its not gunna get them all!" Kira stated.  
"That's fine!" Alicsandra returned as she picked up one of the shells "Am going to use this to clear out the majority of them, I'll drop it into them it'll be as devastating as a thermal detonator!" Alicsandra finished as she rigged the shell to explode she then activated the gun and watched it fire large green blaster bolts into the scores of troops killing them indiscriminately. Alicsandra then walked back to her speeder and got on it and fired up the engines and drove off looping around to avoid the barrage of blaster fire being fired into the target location. Alicsandra pulled up on the controls gaining altitude and as she got directly over the courtyard she dropped the shell. 

Kira watched it fall from her position the shell would explode on contact with the ground the explosive force would kill anyone unlucky enough to be near its impact point anyone left would be stunned or have serious concussion leaving them free to take on the commander. Kira watched as the shell impacted on the ground and a massive flash erupted as it exploded. Kira pushed her speeders throttle and sped into the courtyard she was quickly joined by Alicsandra as they got off their speeders they walked through the enclosed courtyard now with a large crater from which billowed enough smoke to fill the courtyard the stench of death hung heavy in the air as the commander staggered out of one of the doors he was shaken and could barely walk Alicsandra walked towards him and drew her lightsaber igniting it. The purple blade snap-hissed into existence as she sliced though the commander without a fight. Kira was shocked by the action of her master at this point she ran over to her and said "He was defenseless why did you kill him!?"  
Alicsandra didn't even pause "It had to be done Kira, we cant take him with us and we couldn't leave him behind we still have two more commanders to deal with!"  
Kira stared at Alicsandra and said "That still feels wrong, you killed him in cold blood!"  
"Come on we need to move on we cannot stay here!" Alicsandra ordered  
Kira knew that Alicsandra was right but she did not feel good about what she had just seen her master do and just nodded as they returned to their speeders.  
Activating her comms she spoke "Theron the middle commander is down, moving on to right side commander!"  
"copy that!" came Theron's reply.

Alicsandra got onto her speeder and brought out the holo map target number three was back toward the front lines the up to date Intel showed that the commander had walker support although the battle was taking a downward turn for the revanites fighting looked to be Ferocious. Alicsandra drove drove speeder down towards the third commanders position as a walker turned and began firing at her. Alicsandra turned her speeder sharply the large blaster bolts missed her by just enough but forced her to force leap from her speeder as the electrics fried from the close encounter with the blaster bolts. Alicsandra cursed under her breath as she landed igniting her lightsaber and parried two more large blaster bolts from the walker then moved forwards before parrying two more shots. The power of the shots made the muscles in her arms clench, She moved forwards again before parrying another two shots her arms ached painfully as the force of the shots impacted with her lightsaber blade 2 more shots were headed her way "not this time!" Alicsandra said as she moved out of the line of fire gritting her teeth together she put all of her force focus into a single force leap and pulled her saber back for one massive lightsaber swing. 

Alicsandra's force leap propelled her towards the walker and as she passed it by she swung her lightsaber with as much might as she could muster the blade passed through the walkers left leg severing it as she landed she watched as the walker toppled over onto its side. Kira was coming up behind on her speeder as Alicsandra held out her hand and sent her thoughts on what she intended her to do as Revanite troops approached her. Kira held out a hand and caught her masters using the velocity of the speeder she catapulted her master into the midst of the oncoming enemy forces and then using the force herself jumped from her speeder and joined the fight standing back to back with her master. The enemy troops were at a loss as the two Jedi entered their ranks unable to fire their weapons the Jedi proceeded to move among them cutting down all resistance blocking blaster bolts and returning them to the people that had fired them. Death hung in the air as they fought their way toward the commander. tiredness started to creep into Alicsandra as she fought sweat poured from her she sent a force push to a trooper and sent him flying into another group of enemies sprawling them all before they could recover she was on them her lightsaber spinning killing one after another and still they kept coming. A blaster bolt slipped through her defenses and burnt its way through her side, the pain caused her to let out a scream in pain. Anger passed through her and using the force sent out a huge wave of force energy pushing enemy troops backwards several feet, she pulled her arm back and threw her saber she watched it arch through the air as it windmilled through six troopers. Extending her arm she recalled her saber as she caught sight of some cover ahead of her she called Kira to follow her to it. once behind cover she examined her injury her robes were tattered and her skin had a burn mark Kira inspected it and said "That needs treating!"  
"Not gunna happen here Kira we aren't done yet!" Alicsandra replied.  
"Master your pushing yourself too hard!" Kira exclaimed.  
"We don't have much of a choice right now!" Alicsandra retorted as a wave of pain passed through her. Alicsandra grateful for the respite that the cover had provided to catch her breath stepped out of cover and again began moving towards the enemy commander her lightsaber held in a defensive posture as pain from her injury again caused her to grit her teeth and sink into the forces guidance she reflected blaster bolts back towards her enemies as Kira did likewise. They slowly moved forwards parrying and deflecting blaster bolts as they moved soon Alicsandra could see the enemy commander he was a non force user but he had a heavy republic cannon and began firing at her with rapid fire. Alicsandra parried several shots as a trooper to her right fired at her she ducked under his shot and moved towards him grabbing him as he tried to move away from her. She spun him round and held him in place using him as a shield as the enemy commander continued to fire towards her. Holding the now lifeless troopers body she continued forwards till she was in striking distance of the enemy commander, then force threw the body at him toppling him over as the body struck him. She vaulted over him and reverse lunged the tip of her lightsaber through the commanders back the tip of her purple lightsaber blade protruded through his chest. Alicsandra heard the commander gurgle his last as he dropped to the floor dead. As the commander dropped to the floor the revanite troopers stared in disbelief at what they had witnessed most of them dropped their weapons and started to surrender.

Alicsandra almost dropped to her knees as a wave of exhaustion hit her as hard as any physical attack had, breathing heavily she could feel wave after wave of pain in her side firing her nerves with every minor movement. Alicsandra looked at the surrendering revanite troops she couldn't believe her eyes. Lightsaber in hand she called out "Weapons down and on your knees place your hands on your heads!" The Revanite troopers did so without hesitation and Alicsandra gritted her teeth as more pain passed through her injured side.  
Kira then called "Any of you a medic?" Kira saw a trooper raise an arm and say that he was to which Kira said "Get over here and treat her injuries!" indicating Alicsandra.The man hastily walked over to Alicsandra and inspected her side he looked into Alicsandra's eyes and said "All I have is a kolto patch it'll cover the injury and numb the pain but it wont heal it completely, any jarring on the injury itself will reduce the effects!"  
through gritted teeth Alicsandra replied "It'll do for the time being!" Watching as the medic applied the patch to her injury. After a few minutes the pain in her side lessened but she remained exhausted this fight had been more intense than any she had yet been in this day and she still had 1 commander left to kill and her speeder was destroyed. Alicsandra took out her holo map and expanded the view of their current location and the location of their final target she sighed as the view showed them that they had approximately two kilometers to travel.  
"We'll never make it there's too much enemy ground to cross!" Kira exclaimed  
Alicsandra sighed "we have to make it this whole battle will depend on it!"  
"I don't see how we can get there without one or both of us getting killed! also your injured which is going to hamper our progress on foot!"  
"Your speeder is OK we can share it!" Alicsandra replied  
Alicsandra looked up into the sky and saw the day had progressed to late afternoon and she hadn't noticed this had been a very long day and it wasn't over yet as she watched Kira return to her speeder and slowly ride back to her. Looking at the speeder Alics stated "You'll have to remove anything that's not needed!"  
Kira nodded and began removing things that she knew would slow it down with two people on-board it. eventually she had everything that wasn't needed removed it was barely a frame with an engine and a seat... "Heh it looks uncomfortable but it'll take the two of us if only just!" Kira stated aloud. Alicsandra walked over her left hand side still hurt when she moved and she couldn't wait for this to be over so she could get proper medical attention, she focused the force into the injury to help heal it as she got onto the speeder behind Kira who was going to pilot it.  
Alicsandra pulled out her holo map and brought up the display and plotted a route to the last commanders location and handed it to Kira "This is where we're going!" she told her "be careful he's in a massassi Village stop when we get close and we'll proceed on foot!" Alicsandra finished. For the first time since getting injured Alicsandra relaxed and focused all of her force powers into healing her injury. Alicsandra could feel the force soothing her injury and reducing the pain as Kira Piloted them towards the final commander the route they took was slightly bumpy and sometimes jarred Alicsandra's concentration and tiredness prevented her from focusing the force fully but she persevered through this final part of their mission. "We're here Alics!" Kira called as she slowed the speeder to a crawl and stopped just short of the village. Alicsandra looked over Kira's shoulder and could see the village huts, they were little more than mud huts, through the mists she could also see huge hulking red Massassi her genetic cousins it made her shiver which caused a spasm of pain from her injury. The huge massassi carried a massive axe type weapon which she had little doubt could cleave her in two easily. 

"Whats wrong?" Kira asked.  
"Those are my genetic cousins!" Alicsandra stated quietly  
"Really?" Kira asked "I don't see the resemblance myself!"  
"I do!" Alicsandra replied "We should be cautious and try not to get into a fight with them!"  
"No need to tell me why, I can see the size of those axe style weapons they have!" Kira replied  
Alicsandra got off the speeder and with Kira as they moved towards the village moving through the mists trying to stay hidden without starting a fight Alicsandra could sense the presence of the commander, unfortunately he was force trained and she knew he could sense her also, it didn't help that she was still in pain and was tired. They moved cautiously slowly avoiding the Massassi until they entered the largest hut in the village there stood the final commander who fixed them both with his gaze "Here you are at last!" he said "You killed the other commanders and now your here for me huh!"  
Alicsandra's only response was to ignite her lightsaber and nod.

The commander stepped forward igniting his own lightsaber the blade wasn't red as Alicsandra had thought it would be it was Blue this man was a former Jedi. Alicsandra looked to Kira and motioned her to move to her right as she moved to the left. The man glanced at Kira then returned his attention to her as she moved towards him she brought her lightsaber up to attack he parried their blades met and he pushed her back placing a kick into her injured side waves f pain rippled through her she gritted her teeth as a guttural groan erupted from her throat she almost doubled over and instinctively brought her lightsaber up to defend a second attack as Kira rushed him he used the force to push Alicsandra back and caught Kira's first attack with his own blade. Kira attacked again using both of the blades of her saber staff keeping their opponent on the defensive until he changed his stance and began using quick flicks and counters to push Kira back. Alicsandra gritted her teeth harder and willed herself to move to her aid blocking at the last moment, she pushed his blade down wards and backhanded him across the face giving Kira time to recover then she added a push with the force but her focus in the force was reduced and he stumbled backwards only slightly Alicsandra was not at her best she was exhausted and she hurt all down her left side after the kick she had received. Determined she stood firm as her opponent regained his footing and leaped to the attack once more his mid air attack would land his saber strike downwards and hard Alicsandra thrust her blade up into a firm block, their blades met and the sound of Energy crackling filled the air.

Alicsandra slid her blade along his and rolled away as Kira spun her saber staff around gaining momentum as she moved through a spin and unleashed a powerful attack the man was just able to block. Kira followed it up with a reverse attack from the offhand blade the man parried again and again as Kira kept up her attack Alicsandra moved to the mans left hoping to catch him off guard but he was ready for it he force pushed Kira backwards, putting her attack off as he focused again on Alicsandra. She was weakened after her injury and she knew he smelled victory and she knew the longer this went on the easier it would be for him to attain victory. Alicsandra slashed at him he parried and Alicsandra became frustrated with him and she felt fear creeping into her. She saw Kira block an attack that would have gotten through to her had she not, she watched the man force push Kira hard through the wall of the hut for her trouble. Alicsandra watched Kira break a hole in the huts wall and something inside of her snapped, she gritted her teeth as an anger surged in her that she had never known before came over her, she focused the force into a push of her own and sent the man reeling backwards and immediately she was on him attacking hard swinging her lightsaber in a lateral cut he parried she attacked again swinging her blade upwards he blocked but now he was moving backwards she pushed her blade against his, pushing the blades downwards she back handed him making his head snap to the side. unrelenting Alicsandra kicked out at his gut putting the force behind the kick it sent him backwards he came back swinging she side stepped and enveloped his blade catching him by surprise he lost his grip on his lightsaber as she flicked it out of his grasp he stared into her eyes as she stared into his then she plunged the tip of her blade into his chest impaling him she could feel his life ending and then she pulled her blade from his chest in a quick sharp motion. Breathing heavily Alicsandra shook with anger at that moment she felt powerful, then she saw Kira step through the hole in the hut staring at her. 

In that moment Alicsandra knew she had crossed the line she had given in to the dark side to fuel her power to win the duel. The after glow of her victory over the Revanite commander ceased and she felt spent and dropped to her knees the intense anger subsided but the feeling of the power didn't. Alicsandra looked at Kira and could see her accusing look  
"Please Kira...Not now" Was all she could say she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Kira just nodded and said "Your right now is not the right time!" Kira activated her comms unit "The final Commander is down!" she said  
"Great job!" came Theron's voice.  
"We need an immediate extraction for two, one wounded!" Kira reported  
"Already on its way should be with you shortly!" Theron replied.  
Alicsandra stayed on her knees too exhausted to get up her injury whilst not life threatening had taken its toll on her she eyed Kira staring at her cautiously "Kira I'm not going to hurt you!" Alicsandra told her.  
Kira cautiously walked towards her "You used the darkside to kill him didn't you?" Kira asked.  
Alicsandra nodded "Yes! If I hadn't we would both be dead now and we both know it!"

Kira had to admit it that Alicsandra was right if she hadn't of given in to the darkness when she had they would both be dead right now but the thing was it wasn't something a person could switch on and off and go back to being the way they were before either. The darkside had a way of seducing a person and corrupting everything they stood for until only a shell of what they were remained. Kira had to believe her master and friend could still be saved from that fate and she would fight for her even if she was on a fools errand it had to be better than loosing her best friend.  
Kira approached her master and friend and crouched in front of her "If you kill me I'm going to return as a force ghost and haunt you for the rest of your days!"  
Alicsandra smiled at that and even let out a small laugh "I'll never hurt you Kira NEVER!"  
Kira pulled her master up to her feet and helped her out of the large hut just in time to see their extraction shuttle arrive troops disembarked to clear out the Massassi and ushered them into the shuttle as soon as everyone was aboard the shuttle flew over the tree tops back to the command base. Alicsandra lay on the deck too exhausted to want to get up, Kira sat in one of the seats at the side of the shuttle also exhausted but at least she was alive the battle was over for them at least till they had been rested and in Alicsandra's case healed. Kira looked at her master and friend and knew not all injuries were physical with her some were spiritual and would have repercussions at another time.

The shuttle touched down on the landing pad near the command area and after receiving minimal medical treatment and fluids Kira was able to leave on under her own feet. Alicsandra needed some medical treatment for the blaster bolt burn she had received and for some nerve damage that it had caused she had insisted that she was able to move on her own but as she tried exhaustion prevented her from doing that. Alicsandra was taken to A large medical tent which was filled with injured soldiers both imperial and republic alike Alicsandra didn't like all fussing over her and had to grin and bare it as doctors examined her injury and told her that a day in a kolto tank would heal her completely and give her time to rest.  
Alicsandra looked around the hospital tent and said "I am sure it would be better used on others!"  
Satele Shan arrived and said "That may be true but we need you healed to help us deal with Revan."  
Alicsandra looked up at Satele Shan "As you wish Master Satele"  
Alicsandra watched as they prepared a kolto tank for her as her exhaustion made her eyes close and consciousness seemed fleeting after what seemed a short while she felt warm like she had been wrapped in a blanket her pain lessened and eventually faded,


	3. Lana a day without Alicsandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 on Yavin Alicsandra is in a kolto tank healing her wounds from the battle from day 2 the darkside of the force effects everyone bringing out peoples aggressive feelings and clouding the minds of force users as Lana Beniko attempts to reason with Kira whom is also suffering from having a clouded mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll be following Lana around in this chapter and see her interactions without Alicsandra this will reveal more about whats going on and how the darkside is clouding the minds of others and how that changes people this chapter i was going to make a short one but turns out it sorta needed more of an explanation towards the end

Lana arrived at the infirmary tent and saw her lover, inside a kolto tank eyes closed bobbing peacefully, within its healing solutions. Lana's anger flared when she noticed the large burn on her left side that denoted a blaster bolt that had hit her. Lana had to wonder whom had dared blemish her lovers perfect skin with a hideous burn... Lana also knew that it would heal after the kolto tank had done its work she walked up to the tank and placed a hand onto it and sent a telepathic message "I'm here my love!" off to the corner Lana could see Alicsandra's companion as she left the infirmary tent. Lana followed after her until she arrived at her tent and when the other woman ducked into it Lana followed to the tents entrance and said "Excuse me may we talk?"  
Kira poked her head out of her tent and saw Lana standing there "Oh... Its you!" Kira stated "I was wondering how long it would take you to arrive!" she finished letting Lana know she wasn't exactly welcome.  
"I'm not here to fight you, you know?" Lana told the other woman.  
Kira shook her head and said "You know what that's not the problem the problem is your leading my master, my best friend towards the darkside and it's going to destroy her!" Kira said somewhat angrily.  
"I'm not doing any such thing..." Lana tried to object.  
Kira cut her off "I don't care how you justify it to yourself!" Kira exclaimed "Do you want to know something? Alics yesterday did many things I couldn't believe, including killing in cold blood, using human shields I saw her slip over the edge! Ever since she met you she's been different ever since you got your hooks into her she's falling a little every day all because of YOU!! you claim to love her yet one day your going to look at her and she wont be the person you met! she'll be some twisted evil shell of the person she was!" Kira stopped at that point all to aware that she was out of breath and extremely angry.  
Lana stood silent for a few moments as she watched the Jedi regain some composure. Lana could feel the anger spilling off the woman in waves that were almost physical and they were directed solely at her. "Really that is not my intention, I really do love Alicsandra. For the first time in my life I have never felt so complete as when I am with her I would die for her before I would let anything happen to her!"  
"Does that include making her forget you or killing yourself so she can return to what she used to be so she wont turn?" Kira retorted.  
Lana apologized "I'm sorry! This was not the way I wanted things to turn out... I should leave I can tell I am not wanted here!"  
Kira turned around and sat on her bunk she was shaking with anger as the blonde sith woman left.

Lana put a hand to her head an sighed "Well that was unpleasant!" Lana could do nothing to change her lovers, apprentice's mind. As things were she would be fortunate if she and the apprentice ever spoke again with anything that wasn't a heated series of accusations. Lana headed back to the infirmary and stared at Alicsandra through the kolto tank. Seeing her lover practically naked bobbing around in the tank her hair flowing free and not in any specific style made her look all the more beautiful. After hearing Alicsandra's apprentice recounting of what Alicsandra had done in combat Lana couldn't help but be elated. Her lover had chosen to live by using the darkside of the force to grant her the power she needed to win. she had used her pain and anger to fuel her. Lana had still not intended for this to happen but she had to admit to herself that she was happy it had! Alicsandra was unique in Lana's eyes and everything she had said to her apprentice she meant, she would die for Alicsandra, she would serve the sith but she would die for her lover and that had to meant something! "Lady Beniko!" came a voice interrupting her thoughts.  
"What is it?" Lana asked as she turned to see a sith trooper.  
"Lord Marr has requested your presence at the briefing table!" the trooper informed her.  
"Very well I'll go immediately!" Lana replied.  
Lana walked out of the infirmary and then on to the briefing table where Darth Marr stood with Satele Shan, Theron Shan, Jakarro & C2-D4 they all looked towards her as she approached  
"Beniko!" Darth Marr stated "Do we have the latest estimations for how long it will take Revan to fire up the mass sacrifice machine?"  
Lana took out her data-pad and sent the data to the table "At best we have a week!"  
Lana showed them the data on the energy signature that had been growing within the main temple "But we have found a holdout in an adjacent temple that's been sealed possibly by the Emperor's Elite Guard, there are still Revanite forces in this area but they are uncoordinated and are little more than a nuisance however they may hold the key to getting into the Elite Guards training facility!" Lana paused for a second as she shifted the image on the table "Another factor is we cannot enter the main temple its sealed from within but I believe there is another way to open it from outside that Revan has not taken into consideration however the area has a high population of Massassi which is why Revan may have overlooked it!"  
Darth Marr stared at the image for several moments and looked over at Satele Shan "What are your thoughts on this grand master?"  
Satele Shan paused as she studied the map and finally spotted something small and overlooked by all, shifting the view to a close up of what looked like an a diamond shaped alter she asked "What are these alters?"  
Lana stared at the minor detail and replied "We have no data on what they are only that they are inert objects!"  
Satele stared intently at the hologram of the alter and said "The force is telling me that they are our way inside the main temple but the order in which they are required to be used is anyone's guess!"  
Darth Marr voiced his thoughts "I agree! however there must be at least one Elite guardsman left in the adjacent temple that will know for certain!" Darth Marr then asked "How is your Jedi?"  
Lana almost thought Marr was addressing her until Satele Shan responded by saying "She will recover in a day or so"  
"She did remarkably well to return alive I am singularly impressed with her!" Lana heard the praise Darth Marr had given her lover and Lana herself felt a certain amount of pride in her lovers achievements.  
"For now we will secure our advancements and reconvene here tomorrow when your Jedi has recovered, she will be the lynch pin of our plan to stop Revan!" Marr concluded and with that everyone went to their own places of interest.

  
Lana walked toward the imperial landing pad hoping to get a shuttle to Marr's Star destroyer she wanted to use its central computer to continue to look for anything concerning Alicsandra's family and maybe find her something to replace her robes. She had an idea of what she would like to see her in and she smiled. Sith Robes were in her opinion better than the Jedi's plain functional robes, granted most sith robes usually tended to expose more skin than Jedi robes. Lana remembered a specific set of robes she had gotten when she had become a sith lord, the way they made her feel, the way they had clung to her body she still had a set in her quarters on her personal star ship and she wanted to give them to Alicsandra. Lana got onto the next shuttle and was soon on Marr's destroyer, the docking bay her own ship was on was not that far away and she walked through the weaving corridors and was soon walking up the ramp of her Fury class star ship.  
  


Walking through her ship to her quarters she opened her closet and quickly found the robes she was looking for. They used to be her favorite robes, they did show off a lot of thigh and a lot of cleavage though but she couldn't imagine anyone else except Alicsandra wearing them. Lana pulled them out on the hanger and hung the hanger on the closet door and admired them they were black and silver and came with a pair of black thigh high boots that just slid up the leg. The upper body had a black corset style dress that parted on the right and left side of the wearers thighs which she had to admit exposed the wearers thighs but it also showed off the wearers figure and Alicsandra certainly had a beautiful figure. The robes had a cortosis fiber weave in them which would give her lover an extra layer of hidden defense against other force users and especially against a lightsaber.  
  
What Lana also saw was that the robes plus her lovers naturally dark red skin would make her a strikingly beautiful figure to behold. The robe had a separate top with a hood on it that went over the corset top its sleeves went all the way to the wrist and the top could be closed up to the chin. the materiel was slightly heavier than normal robes but they were more able to protect the wearer than normal robes. The belt was a black version of the same belt both Jedi and Sith wore almost uni formally. Lana stood back and imagined Alicsandra in the robes on the hanger... She also figured that they would when she wore them turn heads and make her very noticeable. This made her wonder if Alicsandra would even dare to wear them at all. Lana folded the robes neatly and placed them into a small storage container and took it and walked out of her quarters and then exited her ship at a brisk pace heading for the central computer.  
  
Lana worked on the central computer connecting her data-pad to it as she started to run a background search for anything concerning Alicsandra's lightsaber and or weapons of similar design as she waited for the search to complete she wondered how this was all going to turn out. Lana knew that a final confrontation with Revan loomed over them all and she couldn't help but wonder if telling Alicsandra anything, if indeed there was anything to tell, would put her out of her best or if it would instill within her a sense of purpose that she had not yet gained. Lana waited and waited at times she had pondered whether or not to call her own family and see if they could make inquiries. But then the whole Q & A session would start from her family wanting to know more about why she was searching for someones family and she wasn't really ready to tell them that she was in love with a female Jedi just yet. Of course Lana didn't think she would ever be ready to tell them that they would disown her to begin with she could hear her fathers tone already "Jedi loving whore!" and "Your no daughter of mine" etc etc they had almost disowned her already after they had found her in bed with a dark council members daughter. Lana was expected to continue the bloodline and the simple fact of the matter was she just wasn't going to be doing that.  
  
A glance at the computer told her that the search was done and she peered at the screen and nothing Lana pounded her fist onto the computer swearing and shaking her head "Damnit!" she shouted "How can there be nothing! someone must have made that lightsaber!" Lana shook her head and admitted defeat at this time the weapon itself wasn't going to tell her anything she hated this she would need more than just the lightsaber scan obviously who ever had crafted the weapon had done so in secret... She would need some of Alicsandra's DNA to find out anything. Lana pulled her Data-pad free of the computer and ran for the shuttle bay and jumped on the next shuttle headed planet side. Upon landing Lana hurriedly exited the shuttle and made her way back to the infirmary entering at speed she almost ran into Alicsandra's apprentice but stopped short and almost wished she hadn't stopped when she saw the look on the others face. Lana was sure she was about to launch into another angry verbal attack when she said "I'm sorry for my previous outburst!" Lana opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but nothing came out for once in her life Lana was mildly shocked "Errrm... Thank you!" was all Lana could think to say. "I'm willing to talk to you and give you the benefit of the doubt that your intentions are not dishonorable towards Alics and that you really do love her!" Kira told Lana. "can we not talk about this in the open please?" Lana asked looking around Kira nodded her agreement "my tent 5 minutes?" Kira asked. Lana nodded and said "OK" and Kira departed for her tent.

  
Lana walked through the infirmary searching for Alicsandra's robes, upon finding them she could find no traces of her DNA Lana shook her head and realized that they had probably been disinfected. once again Lana shook her head in frustration she glanced at the kolto tank Alicsandra was in, since the first time she had seen her in it the burn on her side was less prominent, Lana checked her chrono and realise it was now around 4am local time Alicsandra had been in the kolto tank almost 9hrs she had spent more time waiting for the search on the computer than she had originally thought now she felt tired and exhausted. she scooped up Alicsandra's robes and ordered that the medical team take Alicsandra directly to her own tent after the kolto tank had finished her treatment.  
  
Lana then left the infirmary and headed to Alicsandra's tent, then moving to the tent next to it she asked "Can we talk now without all the aggravation?"  
Kira stuck her head out of her tent and said "Come in!"  
Lana could detect none of the previous anger in the apprentice but she felt it wouldn't take a great deal for her to get angry again. Another time and scenario and she would push all of the Jedi's buttons but not today she was after all her lovers closest thing to family she had and she needed to win her over and make an ally not make an enemy. "Look I don't want to get into a verbal fight with you! I really do care about Alicsandra she really does mean everything to me!" Lana started off.  
Kira sighed deeply and said "I'd love nothing more than to believe you really i would, I know some Sith aren't cruel spiteful bastards but you have to see things from my point of view..." Kira went on "before Alics met you she was a Jedi focused fully into the lightside of the force and now she has slipped into a precarious position where she is almost not a Jedi and the more she does for this alliance the more she slips away into darkness!"  
"If your asking me if I want to turn her to the darkside the answer is no I don't! I do want to see her happy though." Lana returned.  
"Ya know I want to see her happy as well but not at the cost of who she is!" Kira stated "That's not happiness that's just blind stupidity! and I get love is blind but even you must realise whats happening to Alics is going to destroy her!" Kira finished.  
"Alicsandra was fine when we were on Rishi... Its the jungle has to be!" Lana said "its effecting her more rapidly might have something to do with her being pure blood sith!" Lana exclaimed  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kira asked  
"The jungle out their is completely permeated with the Darkside of the force, it surrounds the entire moon it clouds the minds of force users if you listen enough or you have a higher force sensitivity it can alter your perception and before you realise it your doing things you wouldn't usually..." Lana stopped  
Kira stared at Lana and tried to concentrate on what she was saying and found it difficult Lana could sense the woman's difficulty so she projected a bubble around her blocking out ambient darkside energies.  
Kira shook her head she could think clearly for the 1st time in she didn't know how long. she stared at Lana and said "What did you do?"  
"I've projected a bubble around you blocking out most of the ambient darkside energies your head feels clearer yes?" Lana asked.  
Kira stared at Lana and said "I really do owe you an apology don't I?"  
Lana shock her head and said "No you don't if I was in your position I would have done everything you had!"  
"That doesn't take away what I said!" Kira stated then she asked "Whats causing this?"  
"At a guess I'd say it was the sacrifice machine! Its concentrating darkside energy around its location and and building it up until it releases it then ..." Lana stopped  
"We all die!" Kira finished and Lana nodded.  
"But how has it gotten so bad as to be able to do this?" Kira asked.  
Lana listened and could hear the ongoing sounds of battle going on in the jungles around the temple and turned to Kira and looked her in the eye as she said "how the hell did i miss it!!" she exclaimed  
"Miss what?" Kira called running out after Lana as she burst from her tent.  
"Stupid, Stupid STUPID!!!" Lana repeated "Its not just effecting you its effecting me as well and probably everyone else on the jungle moon, come with me we need to go to the briefing table!" Lana broke off into a sprint, Kira followed behind her, watching Lana as she grabbed several troopers and ordered them to summon the command staff immediately!  
Darth Marr, Satele Shan, Theron Shan and Jakarro all marched towards the briefing table and all were not happy to have been awoken at such an early hour  
"Beniko whats the meaning of awakening us at this hour?" Marr asked authoritatively.  
"My lord I have made a critical error in judgement!" Lana continued "Thanks to this Jedi (Lana indicated Kira) I have rectified that error!"  
Marr asked "And what error would that be?"  
"Earlier today I stated we had maybe a week to defeat Revan but I have just discovered that we have less then 3days before the suicide machine activates and kills us all!"  
Lana watched as this information seemed to not sink in and with an effort Lana increased the size of the force bubble that she had placed around Kira and extended it around all of those present.  
"I have created a bubble around all of you to filter out the ambient darkside energy that the suicide machine is concentrating. The aggression from the battle is what the machine is using to increase darkside energies. The longer the battle goes on for the more the machine continues to fuel itself, the greater the aggression the greater the power till it has enough to wipe out the entire populace then it fires and everyone dies!" Lana finished  
Satele looked to Marr then to Lana "We need to get into that main temple as soon as possible!" Satele looked to Kira and said "We should get master Nevar from the infirmary Kira tell the medical staff that we need your master out of that tank now!"  
Lana interjected "That would not be wise Grand Master Satele, Master Nevar is not ready to fight at her best at this time we will have enough time to let her heal and finish this battle afterwards! if you pull her out of her healing before she is ready when it comes to fighting Revan she will die!"  
Satele Shan considered what Lana had told her "Very well, we'll wait till she is out of healing!"  
Lana spoke again saying "Grand Master I feel Master Nevar is the key to defeating Revan!" and Lana meant it she couldn't explain it but the force was telling her that her lover was the only one who could stop Revan.  
Marr then agreed with Lana "I agree, for some reason that young Jedi of yours is going to be the difference between success and failure! Now i suggest we try and get some rest whilst we wait for her injuries to heal!" Marr finished.  
Lana watched as everyone made their way back to their own corners of the camp and realized Kira was still standing beside her staring at her intently "OK!" she stated maybe you do care about her after all!"  
Lana replied "Kira, i love her I'll always care about her!"  
Kira looked at Lana and sensed the truth in her and nodded then said "Alright we're good just... If you break her heart I'll kill you!"  
"If that happens I think it will break mine too!" Lana told Kira. "I have something for Alics I hope she'll wear it when she comes out of healing..."  
"Really? you got her something?" Kira asked.  
Lana smiled and said "Yes, although originally mine I want her to have these!" Lana said handing Kira the container.  
Kira opened the container and saw what was inside and said "Wow these are expensive looking!"  
Lana smiled and said "Yes they were!"  
"There a tad ...Sithy!" Kira stated.  
"You think Alics wont like or wear them?" Lana asked.  
"Well if she doesn't I will! Why don't you give them to her when she gets out of the kolto tank?" Kira asked as she closed the container and handed it back to Lana and started to walk away "Time for me to get some rest its going to be all work later on!"  
Lana could only agree tiredness made her eyes want to close and she headed for her own tent settling into a comfortable position Lana drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea there was no fighting or Lana/Alics in this one it was all sorta set up for the next chapter


	4. The Quiet and The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicsandra's healing is finished and she has awakened to the relief of all. but the struggle against the darkside still rages within Alicsandra. as the sacrifice machine builds toward releasing a magnitude of darkside energy that will kill everything on the jungle moon a race to the final confrontation with Revan arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a really long one going from girl talk to a final battle with Revan and trying to find a balance between light and dark

The first thing she noticed was the humid heat all around her, her vision was blackened and dark, Revan stood defiant two lightsaber's in his hands one purple and one red his worn and tattered robes revealing the plate Armour beneath. His mask discarded his face pale and heavily scarred his eyes showed a madness that hadn't been there the last time they had met face to face. His lips moved but his words went unheard, glancing around she saw others, Grand Master Satele, Theron Shan, Jakarro, Darth Marr, Lana and Shae Vizla. Alicsandra's view turned around a brief glimpse of her own face showed it to be the calm serene visage of a Jedi then it spun around fast and showed her own face again this time with the features of a Sith her eyes were full of anger and hatred it kept revolving from Jedi to Sith over and over as though it wasn't able to discern which she was. The one thing she did notice though was the robes she wore they were black and silver in both versions of her the robes were the same. "Wisdom through light Action through dark you must create balance!" The voice seemed to be Revan's but it didn't come from the insane vision Revan.

Alicsandra's eyes opened her breathing was slightly labored the vision she had just had stayed in her mind as did the words she'd actually heard. Alics sat up and she looked over at her robes they were almost useless and also not the robes she saw herself wearing either, Alics placed a hand on her left side her skin was smooth and unblemished from her injury. Along with the lack of any scarring she felt rested but she also felt hungry and a growl from her stomach made her want to get something to eat but being practically naked wasn't exactly her idea of a dress sense for eating out. at that moment she heard the voice of her padawan calling out her name "Kira?" she was soon greeted by her in the entrance to her tent.  
"Alics!" Kira exclaimed "Your awake at last"  
"At last?" she asked.  
"You've been out of the kolto tank a couple of hours already!" Kira told her.  
Alicsandra nodded and said "I'm starving Kira i need something to eat or I'm gunna pass out! only problem is i cant leave here as I am!" and she peeled back the blanket she had been under revealing her almost naked body,  
"Ahh yea I see the problem" Kira chuckled  
Alicsandra cocked her head and stared at Kira "Its not funny!" which just made Kira begin to laugh again.  
"I'll call Lana she has something for you!" Kira picked up her communicator as Alics concentrated her focus in the force to see Lana. the force was telling her that Lana was in her tent sleeping she could almost see her as she used the force to Caress her cheek she felt Lana shift and press her cheek against the caress.  
Alics smiled and withdrew her presence as Kira called Lana "Lana? you got that package for Alics?" Kira asked "Yes she's awake and I think she really needs it now!"  
A few minutes later Lana appeared in the entrance to Alicsandra's tent and stepped inside. The moment her eyes saw Alics they lit up and a smile appeared on her face and before Kira could say anything Lana practically jumped on Alicsandra wrapping her arms around her.  
Lana whispered "Its good to see you out of that tank!" then she kissed Alics.  
Alics slid her arms under Lana's and pulled her towards her feeling their bodies pressing together and Kira rolled her eyes and said "would you two like to be alone for a while because If so just let me know before your both naked!"  
Lana smiled and said "Sorry caught up in the moment." With that Lana stood back up and handed Alics the storage container "I hope you like this, they used to be mine and I would be honored to have you wear them!"

Alicsandra opened the storage container and her eyes widened and said "Lana you really shouldn't have!"  
"You needed something to wear and these used to be mine but now they're yours my love!"  
"Thank you Lana! They're very un Jedi like but I love the gift" Alics told Lana  
Kira chortled and said "I said that when Lana showed them to me!"  
"No no no no you said they were very Sithy!" Lana repeated Kira's words from yesterday.  
"But... they are!" Kira exclaimed and laughed even Lana was trying to stop herself from laughing.  
Alicsandra eyed both of them with a smile "Did I miss something whilst I was in the kolto tank?"  
Kira nodded and said "Yea, your girlfriend convinced me she's good for you darkside or not!"  
Alicsandra raised a Red eyebrow and said "Wow that's as close as Kira gets to saying she likes a sith! You really are the honored one Lana!"  
Lana smiled mischievously then said "Lets get you dressed!"  
Alicsandra got out of bed more or less naked her dark red pure blood skin a stark contrast to the two human women as Lana handed Alics the robes in the order they needed to be put on. The corseted dress came first but as Lana handed it to her she said "Hmmm wont need this!" and unhooked the upper part of her underwear. Lana's eyes stayed on Alicsandra's exposed red skinned breasts until Alics had the corseted dress on. The black colour of the fabric was a stark contrast to her deep red skin and Lana thought "WOW I was right she will look stunningly beautiful!". Alics finally had the sith robes on as she pulled the heeled thigh high boots on giving her an extra two inches in height. Also visible now were the ridges on Alicsandra's chest that appeared like an arrow pointing downwards between her breasts. The lower skirted part had two slits either side of the front (that would allow her to take any stance in combat) that went all the way up towards her groin allowing her freedom of movement which also showed off a lot of her toned red thighs whenever she walked.  
Kira took in the appearance of her master in her new robes and said "Wow! you look amazing!"  
Lana handed Alics the final part of the robes and watched her slide her arms into the sleeves, she left the secondary top open and the hood down.  
Lana said "Turn around slowly for me please let me see how you look from all angles!"  
Alicsandra turned on the spot slowly for Lana and could see Lana bite her lower lip as she stared at her drinking in every detail then she handed Alics the belt which Alics slid around her waist and found that it hung off the top of her hips and said "Think its all on now yes?"  
"All except this" Kira said handing Alics her lightsaber.  
Alicsandra gratefully took the dark red metal hilt of her lightsaber in hand feeling the comfortable balanced weight of it and then hung it on her belt.  
Lana was staring intently at Alics as she said "Wow you are strikingly beautiful!" Lana took in her deep red skin against the dark fabric of her new robes her lightsaber also caused a contrast in colour that made Alicsandra look amazing.  
Kira just nodded an agreement before saying "No offense but even I'm tempted those robes seem almost designed for you Alics!"  
Lana walked around Alicsandra and brought her hand up to the hair band she had her hair tied up in and said "Let that full head of long black/red hair flow freely" and Alicsandra's long tresses of black/red hair flowed around her shoulders as Lana ruffled it out with a hand.  
Kira started to stare at Alics "I think your going to need your lightsaber ready when you step into the mess hall because I think your going to draw a lot of attention!"  
Alicsandra looked at Kira and said "It'll be fine, I just need to eat" and with that she left the tent.  
Lana and Kira followed her out as Alicsandra asked "Lana we'll meet you in the mess hall and we can try an have a meal together."  
Lana smiled and said "I'd like that but not to turn this into a sour moment we really don't have a lot of time and there is a lot of work ahead of us." with that Lana moved away and headed for the mess hall ahead of Alicsandra and Kira.  
Kira looked to Alics and said "I have to say I really wasn't sure about her a couple of days ago!"  
"Oh? Why?" Alicsandra asked  
"Because I really thought it was her who was the cause of you falling to the darkside! I can still feel the conflict inside you, but an here is the strangest thing I really do believe your love of her can save you!" Kira said thoughtfully.  
Alicsandra thought about it as she started to walk towards the mess hall and finally said "Right now I need saving from starvation!"  
Kira replied "lets eat then!" and she set off with Alics towards the mess hall at a brisk pace.  
Arriving at the mess hall Alics was surprised to find that the place was mostly empty the sounds of battle from the Forrest still raged and sooner or later she knew she would be out there too. Alics walked into the mess hall and was immediately noticed by all who were in it as all conversation stopped and every head in the place swiveled in her direction, Alics ignored it all and spotted Lana off to one side sitting at a table all on her own, Alics walked over to the service counter and got her food and carried it over to where Lana sat and after a glance around still noticing everyone starring at her in silence she asked in an audible voice "Would you mind if we join you lady Beniko?"  
Lana looked up and replied "Not at all please sit down!" Lana looked back down at her data-pad feigning being busy whilst Alics set about eating her meal all the while their eyes were locked onto each other and a slight smile played over their lips.  
Between mouthfuls of food Alics and Lana would ask and answer questions they had for each other and they would appear to speak all business like. A trained eye would easily spot that they couldn't tear their eyes from one another and that the questions were general questions about each other, they were getting to know more about each other and that they were actually on a date.  
As Alics was finishing her meal Lana turned and in a low voice "Alics I need your DNA, I checked for details about your lightsaber and found nothing."  
Alics sighed slightly and made to play with a strand of hair, she managed to separate a single strand and tugged on it hard pulling it from her head and placed it on the table, Lana slid her hand onto the strand of hair and scanned it with her data-pad and thanked her as she said "I'll get back to you about that as soon as I can."  
Alicsandra smiled, nodded then replied "I'd really appreciate that."

Alicsandra, Lana and Kira sat in silence for a few minutes until motion towards the entrance of the mess hall caught their attention and several troopers walked in. The Highest ranking trooper a captain walked up to them and said "Master Nevar? Lady Beniko? both of your presences have been requested at the briefing table!"  
The three women all quickly exchanged the same glance and Alicsandra Nevar nodded to the captain "Very well Captain!"  
The captain curtly nodded his head and retreated out the entrance as Alicsandra looked to Lana and said "Seems its time!"  
Lana nodded her head in response "So it would seem, in case I don't get a chance to say anything after this, May the force serve you well today my love!"  
Alicsandra half smiled and said "I'm sure it will!"

Shortly afterwards everyone was gathered around the briefing table and Alicsandra could sense everyone staring at her for a short time until Darth Marr said "Lets get started shall we?"  
Theron Shan began "Right!" and brought up a hologram of the main temple "This is the temple that houses the sacrifice machine its sealed from within however..." Theron paused and changed the holographic display and continued "We believe that these altars although looking insignificant and inert are the key to gaining entry to the main temple!"  
Lana then said "We have no idea which order they are needed to be activated in!" Lana then changed the holographic image again and said "This is the adjacent temple its also sealed but we believe that the way inside is in these terminals around the training facility we believe that the Revanite sub commanders have the access codes for these terminals!"  
For the first time Alicsandra spoke "Do we know whats inside this temple?" Alicsandra asked.  
"That is the training facility for the Emperors Elite Guard!" Marr stated "Thermal scans of it have revealed that there are human signatures within! I believe they are the last of the Elite Guards of which the commander will know the order in which to use the alters to gain access to the Temple of Sacrifice!" Marr finished  
"So you want me to find a way inside from the revanite sub commanders force entry into the training facility and take the Elite Guard commander prisoner?" Alicsandra asked  
"Yes exactly that!" Satele Shan responded.  
"Time is a factor now!" Lana spoke up "We have less then 36hrs to save ourselves from the sacrifice machine you cannot fail! you must do what needs to be done now or we all die!"  
"I wont fail!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
Jakarro then said "You have not failed to do anything so far you will not fail to do this either!"  
Alicsandra turned to leave when Satele said "We have placed a gunship at your personal command! It will be there to transport you around and to provide assistance if you need it!"  
Alicsandra walked briskly away from the briefing table with Kira in tow and saw a gunship fly overhead and land near the landing pad the entry ramp lowered as she walked up the ramp it took off as she said "Take us to the training facility!" the pilot flew low over the treetops as Alicsandra got to the cockpit and watched out the view port she saw the revanite positions and ordered "Take out that formation of revanites there!" Alicsandra ordered. Alicsandra watched as lances of green laser fire spewed into the revanite formation decimating the revanites within it then said "drop me off here and stay on station!" Alics walked to the rear entry ramp as it lowered and dropped down to the ground with Kira. 

Smoke billowed up from the burning hastily erected and now destroyed barricades. Alicsandra pulled her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it as surviving Revanites fired their weapons at her and Kira. Kira went one way and Alics the other as they fought the survivors of the gunships attack. Alicsandra deflected blaster bolts back towards the very people that fired them at her and killed any that weren't with her lightsaber a group of 4 revanites watched her coming towards them one fired a weapon at her she sent the bolt back to him another had what appeared to be a vibro blade and charged she parried it and slashed her lightsaber from his right hip to his left shoulder another fired a weapon at her she parried 4 blaster bolts and impaled him moving on to the last she spun her lightsaber around and slashed the blade across the revanites throat, it was all very clinical and all over in short order. Alicsandra moved back towards Kira seeing she still had a few revanites remaining and force threw her lightsaber at the few remaining Revanites the purple blade windmilled in the air as Alicsandra guided it with the force ensuring it killed all the remaining revanites around Kira then called it back to her hand.  
"Time to move" she told Kira  
"You know you really scare me sometimes Alics!" Kira said.  
"Kira you have nothing to fear from me!" Alicsandra returned "but time is of the essence!"  
Alicsandra caught sight of the 1st sub commander he was a force sensitive with some training and as she approached she said "Give me the key card in your possession and live! or don't and die!" Alicsandra left no illusions that the man would die if it came to a fight yet still he pulled his lightsaber. Alicsandra shook her head at him her purple bladed lightsaber hummed waiting from him to attack, he didn't disappoint and Alicsandra parried his attack and spun her blade around his until her blade was under his, she pushed her blade up raising his then aimed a kick to his gut doubling him over and brought her saber down through his head. he was dead before he even hit the floor, Alics bent to retrieve his key card and moved on to the next. she had to wonder if these revanites were here to fight or just to be cattle to the slaughter to feed the machine it was something worth pondering as she moved on she gave each sub commander the option to surrender their key cards but none did in the end she ended up killing them all. After getting all the key cards she slotted them all into the corresponding terminals opening the training facility entrance. Inside she knew that the Elite Guard would never surrender she had fought them before on Corellia and they would fight to their last breaths due to their fanatical loyalty to their emperor. 

Hesitantly Alicsandra followed by Kira stepped inside the training facility to be met by two Elite Guards who attacked on sight charging them no words were exchanged Alics ignited her lightsaber and blocked and parried several attacks a quick glance at Kira showed her to be doing the same. Time was ticking Alicsandra focused the force around her and narrowed her eyes and extended a hand and gripped the guardsman in a force choke that pulled him off the floor as he clutched at his throat Alics pulled her lightsaber back and swung cutting through him killing him instantly. Directing her attention to the guard now fighting Kira she opened the palm of her hand and sent a powerful force push to the guard and sent him flying into the hard stone wall of the temple. The impact was so powerful she heard his back crack as he hit the wall and fall to the floor paralyzed and dying. Alics moved through the antechamber which lead into the main chamber there stood three more Elite guardsman one of which wore no headgear and as soon as she saw them she knew he was the guard commander.

Alicsandra strode into the chamber in long strides and stopped as soon as the commander spoke "Jedi you will be food, food for our emperors return!"  
Alicsandra stared at the man he was obviously unhinged but she needed him alive "Surrender! NOW! Alicsandra ordered.  
"No no no We don't follow your orders only his Imperial Majesty! your food for him we don't follow food we supply it! DIE!  
The three of them charge her Alics sent one of them flying backwards with a powerful force push then she parried an attack from the commander she held his energy weapon against her lightsaber blade and delivered a powerful punch to his gut making him stagger backwards. Kira fought the other guard as the second guard ran at her she extended her hand and used the force to choke him holding him in the choke grip as she issued a second force push to the commander. Kira parried a strike at her head and spun around 360 degrees using the rear blade of her saber staff to kill her opponent as she turned she could see Alics using force grip on the other Elite guard and then force pushed the commander hard, Alicsandra was openly using the darkside of the force! Kira watched the force griped guardsman drop to the floor dead only the commander remained and Alicsandra's attacks were so fluid and clinical it was like she was a different person. Kira watched her master as she used the force to attack the Elite guard commander with debris and rubble they struck him with such force that he sank to his knees unable to fight any longer.  
Alicsandra gestured with her hand and he rose off the ground his arms pinned to his sides as she held him there with the force "Whose food?" she asked.  
"Alics!" Kira shouted as she could no longer stand by and do nothing.  
Alicsandra looked to Kira and back to the commander, she closed her eyes and released the commander from the grip she held over him and he landed on the floor in a sprawl. "Now! You will surrender!" Alics told the man leaving no room for argument.  
Kira could see her master loosing her battle with the darkside every time she was in a fight she went more and more over and now she was using force choke and grip Kira shook her head in sadness.  
Alicsandra grabbed the scruff of the commanders cloak and yanked him up to his feet then pushed him towards the door "Three for pickup!" she spoke into her communicator and pushed the man towards the entrance of the temple. They watched as the gunship dropped down in front of the entrance its ramp waiting for them Alicsandra pushed the commander up the ramp as they entered. The moment they were aboard the gunship took off and headed back to base. Alicsandra disembarked from the gunship the moment it touched down. The Guard commander in front of her now restrained by normal means she motioned him forwards, towards the briefing table, standing there were Marr, Satele, Theron, jakarro and Lana. Alicsandra pushed him onto his knees before them "He's quite insane! but more then enough alive to give us the information we need!" Alicsandra stated  
Marr looked down at the commander and said "I will interrogate him myself!"  
Satele interrupted and said "The mans mental stability will not take the kind of interrogation you intend for him!"  
Alicsandra looked at Satele then to Marr and said "Marr take the information from him we cannot delay any longer!"  
Darth Marr then said "Bring the man to my quarters!" Alicsandra pulled the man to his feet and pushed the man as they followed Marr.  
After taking the man to Marr's quarters Alics waited outside as Satele arrived and said "Do you have any idea how much pain will be inflicted on that man?"  
"I do! He will take a lot less if he breaks sooner rather than later" Alicsandra replied and she could feel the pain flowing off the commander as Marr tortured him.  
Satele looked at Alicsandra and said "I sense the Darkside in you Alicsandra, you've turned from the light and you need to be held accountable to the Jedi council for your actions here!"  
Kira walked up to Alicsandra and said "You realise regardless of what happens here now, you will be expelled from the Jedi order don't you?"  
Alicsandra looked at Kira and said "It's probably for the best Kira!"  
"For the best? Alics this is your life were talking about here! and what about me? once they expel you I wont be able to come with you!"  
"Kira!" Alicsandra stated her name and halted her from saying more "You are a good friend! And I will always be yours." Alicsandra wrapped her arms around herself just under her breasts and sighed.  
From her position outside of Marr's quarters she could hear the elite guard screaming as he was interrogated eventually words were spoken and after several hours the Elite guard commander had revealed everything to Marr. Marr emerged from his quarters and everyone returned to the briefing table.  
"What have you found?" Alicsandra asked  
"Beniko!" Marr stated  
Lana brought up the altars on the holographic display and highlighted them in the order they needed to be activated "As you can see there are four altars activating them in this order will open another altar in this cave here!" Lana pointed out a hidden cave to the left of the area in a cliff face. "This has a coded altar inside the codes are pictorial they should be easy enough to decipher!" Lana went on "Once you have this done an energy field will drop and allow you to enter down into the depths of this sunken temple and activate the altar in here which will allow us to enter the temple of sacrifice! Expect heavy resistance from the massassi in the area they will not take well to your intrusion!" Lana paused "May the force serve you well!" Lana finished.  
"As before the gunship will be at your service!" Marr told her.  
Alicsandra turned and walked away from the briefing table heading toward the landing pad. Alicsandra looked up the ramp of the gunship, Kira behind her, she paused as she was about to enter the gunship when Kira said "Ya know this will likely be our last time working together don't you?"  
Alicsandra smiled sadly "Its possible!" Alics stated "Unless you want to come with me when this is all over?"  
"You know they wont allow that, they will enforce you to undergo reeducation and try to heal you back into the light!"  
"We'll see what comes" Alicsandra told her "But I must do what I feel I have to do! one day I hope you'll understand!" and with that said Alicsandra stepped up the boarding ramp of the gunship Kira followed her and the gunship took off heading towards the temple of sacrifice.

The gunship flew low over the area that had the altars, scores of large massassi were all over the area, they easily spotted the gunship as Alics told the pilot to hover in its current position. Alics walked to the ramp walking to its edge she dropped down to the ground drawing her lightsaber using the force to catapult herself into attacking the first Massassi warrior, her purple blade sliced through the massassi cleanly she moved to the next massassi warrior as Kira dropped down and attacked a different warrior. Alics parried an attack and slashed a cross cut killing another jumping into the air she gathered the force and slammed it into the ground causing an explosion of force energy the massassi were stunned allowing her and Kira to kill them easily with quick lightsaber attacks.  
"That was new!" Kira exclaimed.  
"I've been listening to the force more of late and it tells you things when you take the time to hear it!"  
"Did it teach you how to choke people to death too?"  
"No it didn't teach me to choke people to death but it did teach me to use choke and grip!" Alics told Kira  
"You really do scare me Alics!"  
"Don't be afraid of me Kira, I've told you before I will never hurt you!" Alics told Kira as she moved off towards the first altar. 

The First altar had several Massassi around it mostly smaller Massassi with one of the larger dual wielding marauder types Alicsandra focused the force and force leaped onto the marauder he drew both of this giant axes as Alicsandra force slammed the ground stunning the other massassi around her. She brought her saber up and slashed the marauder's arm severing it then inserted her saber into its now unprotected side killing it instantly, the smaller massassi were coming round from their stun as Alics and Kira dispatched them. Alics extended her hand and sent a spark of electricity from her fingers activating the altar and watched as it glowed purple. Alicsandra started to sprint to the next altar it wasn't far and was already visible there were fewer Massassi at this altar but both were the marauder types. Gathering the force Alics force pushed one of them as hard as she could sending it flying backwards. The other gazed at her with a hateful look in its eyes it drew its weapons and charged her Alics rolled out of the way and it ran past her and tripped over as it tried to turn around in an attempt to re-engage. Alics Flung her lightsaber at it as hard as she could the blade scythed its way towards the Marauder its eyes widened and it brought up one of its weapons to block the purple bladed lightsaber. The lightsaber severed a part of the axe and removed a part of the marauders head and it just collapsed to the floor. Alics recalled her lightsaber to her hand just in time to put up a defense from the second massassi. The axe weapon it was pushing down on her lightsaber was massive and Alics could feel the weight of its strength pushing against her. A green Blur wheeled up through its arm severing the arm it turned and screamed in pain and anger as Alics watched Kira spin and cut into the massassi's side all the way to the middle of its large body Alics activated the second altar as they moved onward not stopping to wait for more massassi to arrive two altars down two to go before they had to find the hidden altar in the cave.

Rounding a corner of the sunken temple Alics saw the largest massassi she had yet seen and it had already seen them and was waiting for them to come to it.  
"watch yourself with this one Kira!" Alics approached it drawing her lightsaber and igniting the blade it eyed her wearily as it pulled what she could only describe as the biggest sword she had ever seen. The Massassi swung its huge sword at her, Alics took a two handed grip on her lightsaber hilt and blocked it the force of the attack was enough to bat her aside like nothing she had ever encountered before. It swung its sword again and Alics blocked the attack and was batted aside again this massassi's strength was incredible and it was just physical strength she had no intention of wanting to know what would happen if it had the force to put behind the attacks. Block after block Alics performed as the attacks rained towards her it's size made up for not having the force. Alics Blocked again as Kira attacked the huge massassi blocked her attack as Alics attacked after Kira and so they battled an attack each keeping the huge massassi on the defensive. "Kira let him attack me when I block take out his weapon!" Alics shouted a quick glance at Kira showed her nodding and Alics attacked again Kira moved back the Massassi did what was expected of him and slashed an attack towards Alics, Alics put up a hard block using the force to keep her in place it was the proverbial unstoppable object vs an unmovable object as the two weapons clashed sparks flew from the two weapons. 

Kira charged in and cut at the large sword from the top edge her blade passed through the metal of it, Alics pushed her lightsaber against the sharp edge as Kira's lightsaber blade cut through the blunt edge eventually the blade glowed and snapped. Alics jumped up and slashed her blade across the huge massassi's throat he reeled backwards falling onto its back gurgling as his death approached. Alics breathed a sigh of relief and said "I'll be eternally grateful not to have to fight another like that!" to which Kira replied "Makes two of us!" and watched as Alics activated the penultimate altar "One left!" Kira called. Both set off towards the final altar which was swarmed with six smaller massassi. "Lets finish this quickly!" Alics called out to which Kira nodded her agreement. Alics started to sprint towards the final altar and force leaped to one of the massassi standing in he middle of the group her attack struck killing the massassi instantly and without hesitating slammed the force into the ground stunning the rest as she and Kira killed them all. Alics activated the altar she heard the voice she had heard the first day she was on Yavin, the same voice that she had heard in her vision as it said "Closer!" Alics looked around for the owner of the voice but nobody was there. "lets hurry onward we need to open the temple of sacrifice and soon!" she told Kira

The cave had a powerful darkside aura and as she passed into it she felt the chill of death around her but proceeded onward with no hesitation soon they found the next altar it had a T shaped series of pictographs with another altar on each of the points. Alics and Kira studied it for a while and soon Kira said "This is familiar I've seen this before!"  
"Where?" Alicsandra asked  
"On Korriban it was in one of the old tomes in the library there!" Kira explained  
"Can you remember how its meant to appear?" Alics asked  
Kira nodded and said "Yea I think so!" then asked "activate this altar and I'll change the pictographs!"  
Alics activated the altar and watched as Kira worked on the pictographs, then when they were arranged Kira said "OK now hit that altar again!"  
Alics did as Kira asked and a purple electric current appeared and flowed from the minor alter to the larger alter in the center of the T's cross. Alicsandra looked at Kira and said "I'm impressed you remember the details of that tome from when you were a child! lets get the rest done and get out of here!"  
Repeating what they had done with the first pictograph with the remaining two pictographs they soon had all 3 minor altars sending a purple electric current to the main alter powering it up.  
"All you have to do is hit that main altar and we're done in here!" Kira told Alics  
"Here goes nothing!" Alics stated and hit the main altar with a small static charge the main altar glowed purple and activated.  
"One more step your coming has been foreseen!" the voice stated.  
Alicsandra turned around looking all around her she could sense the light presence now more than before like it was not too far away.  
"Whats up?" Kira asked  
"You didn't hear it?" Alicsandra asked  
"Hear what?" Kira replied  
"A voice!" she exclaimed  
Kira shook her head "I heard nothing! We should keep going"  
Alicsandra nodded and they both ran through the cave to the sunken temple the entrance was slopped steeply downward there were many carvings on the walls depicting battles which Alicsandra guessed were battles between the sith and the Jedi. carefully Alicsandra and Kira walked down, ahead they came to a turning and a second flight of steep steps going down again which they walked down. upon getting to the bottom of the second steep stairway they found the final altar it was a lot larger then all the other altars and and as Alicsandra approached it she could feel the a light sided presence although it remained out of sight.  
"Can you feel that?" Alicsandra asked.  
Kira nodded "There's a presence here a light presence!"  
"I get the feeling its waiting for us to activate the altar!" Alics told Kira.  
"best to get on with it then!" Kira stated  
Alicsandra extended her hand and sent out a small stream of force lightning, she could feel it burn the tips of her fingers and she hoped she never had to use it again it felt like her cells were dying just to use it once but the altar activated.  
"Its time we spoke!" the voice said as a force ghost appeared.  
Alics and Kira stared at the force ghost knowing who it was "Revan!" they both exclaimed  
"But how?" Kira asked "your the one that turned on the suicide machine!"  
"That's not me! but i do recognize a lot of myself in that person" Revan's force ghost replied  
"That's hardly surprising considering it is you!" Alicsandra responded  
"That isn't me its an abomination!" Revan added  
"It wont matter who he is we will have to face him to end this threat!" Alicsandra stated  
"I cant argue with that assessment!" Revan stated "He is powerful you cannot take him on alone!"  
Alicsandra just nodded and said "I know!"  
Revan's ghost vanished leaving Alics and Kira alone in the dark of the temple. Alicsandra called the gunship on her communicator and asked for a pickup at the entrance to the temple and after a long climb they arrived at the entrance and climbed up the gunships ramp. "Take us to the command base!" Alicsandra ordered.  
Alicsandra walked to the briefing table where everyone was waiting "I was visited by Revan's force ghost, he claimed he is not the one leading the revanites!"  
"We sensed you were visited but the who's and why's can wait till we've stop the revanites and their leader! and we are now ready to put an end to this!"  
Satele added "Yes because of you our forces are as unified as its possible to get! the time to end this is now!"  
Alicsandra nodded "We should begin the assault now!" both Satele and Marr ordered their forces to assault the Revanites.  
"A shuttle will take us to the temple of sacrifice where we will engage Revan and prevent the sacrifice machine from firing!" Marr announced

Alicsandra waited as she saw Lana who seemed to be checking data on the table and watched as Marr and Satele boarded the shuttle followed by Theron and Jakarro. Alics walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Lana and pressed her body tight to Lana's and whispered "We're almost to the end now!"  
Lana smiled and placed her hands over Alicsandra's "I was hoping to have a moment with you before we fight Revan!"  
Alics replied "I wanted a moment with you too! it'll be harder to get together again after this is over and I wanted a moment to tell you I love you!"  
Lana replied "I love you too! I know it will be difficult to get together again but we'll find a way somehow!" Lana turned around and kissed Alicsandra.

Alicsandra returned the kiss sliding her hands down Lana's back "May the force serve us well!" Alics said as she broke the kiss  
Lana smiled and whispered "Never thought I would hear you say that!" Alicsandra half smiled in response.  
"Whats wrong?" Lana asked  
"When this is over I am pretty sure I'm going to be expelled from the Jedi order!"  
"But you've done so much for the Jedi and yet they would cast you aside just like that... They really don't deserve you! Do you think they know about us?" Lana asked.  
"No... Well not yet anyway, I am sure they will soon and somehow I don't really mind anymore!" Alics replied "Don't worry about it its my problem and this isn't the time we need to get going!" Alicsandra turned to leave when she felt a hand take hold of hers.  
Lana snatched Alicsandra's hand and pull her back into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever "May the force serve you well my love always!"  
Kira coughed and said "Hey you two when this is over you can get a room! but can we go and kick Revan's ass now before that happens cuz am pretty sure we're tight for time!"  
Alicsandra laughed lightly as did Lana "Kira is right Alicsandra!" Lana told her  
"I know!" Alicsandra replied and broke apart from Lana and moved towards the shuttle Kira and Lana following her into it. The moment they were aboard the shuttle took off headed for the temple of sacrifice and the final confrontation with Revan.  


The shuttle landed just outside the temple and the entire command staff got out and strode into the temple, there they faced the last of the Revanites as they fought their way to the sacrifice machine. Satele Shan used battle meditation to enhance them all, as Lana used a number of heavy damage force attacks like force storm and force lightning. Marr was just a juggernaut scything through any who would dare to oppose him. Jakarro sent his enemies flying a wookie in a battle rage was not something you wanted to go up against. Alicsandra and Kira lead the charge and in this situation Alics didn't care about how she represented herself they had a job to do she gathered the force around her as a group of revanites attacked. Alics did not hold back using the force to choke and grip helping others dispatch enemies force throwing them to their deaths what ever it took to get to the sacrifice machine she would handle the repercussions of her actions when and if they lived through the next few hours. Deeper into the temple they went fighting for every inch of it till they eventually came to the sacrifice machine after some of the most brutal fighting Alicsandra had ever seen in her life here they were at last the sacrifice machine. Alicsandra held her lightsaber in her hand as she looked at the machine then to her lightsaber, she cocked her arm back and threw the blade into the machine cutting into it rupturing the housing it was attached to and she watched it fall from the top of the temple and crash down to the floor below exploding as it landed.  
"That ends that threat now we need to get to their leader before he escapes!" Alicsandra exclaimed and moved to the steps that lead to the roof of the temple the others followed her Alicsandra sprinted to the top and stepped out onto the roof. On the roof Alicsandra saw Revan and walked towards him, he had his purple lightsaber drawn and ignited already his mask hid his face but Alicsandra could sense it was Revan.  
Revan lowered his lightsaber and began "You've been on my heals since Rishi... You just couldn't stay put could you? All you had to do was stay out of the way!"  
"Your not Revan, well not a hundred percent Revan anyways!" Alicsandra responded  
Revan turned around and took off his mask and dropped it to the floor then turned to face her his face was scarred horrifically it was the face from her vision there was no light in the man not a single point of light at all he was all darkside like nothing she had faced since the emperor on Dromund Kaas. Then Revan's force ghosts words came to mind and she cut Revan off "I understand now!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
"You understand nothing!" Revan went on "It was I who suffered 300yrs of torture from the emperor it was I that suffered at the hands of the lords of fear and stayed when they defeated me in the foundry..."  
"Your a fragment!" Alicsandra exclaimed "The darkside half of Revan who refused to die in the foundry!" Revan's eyes widened as she revealed this  
"I'm going to kill you girl! You have been a thorn in my side for far too long you will not get in the way of my revenge! I will put the emperor back into a physical body so I can kill him myself! Even if I have to kill everyone on this moon by my own hand one at a time but I will start with you!" Revan went on "Alone you have no chance against me girl!"  
The others had been listening as Alicsandra traded words with Revan whilst not making themselves apparent as they walked onto the roof and arrayed themselves around Alicsandra.  
"She does not fight alone! Never alone" Lana said  
"She has powerful allies! Both Jedi and SIth" Satele put in.  
"Who will stand beside her!" Marr added  
"To stop your madness!" Theron added  
"Even my own flesh and blood stand against me the corruption of the emperor knows no bounds!"  
it was then that Alicsandra heard the roar of a rocket pack and looked up to see Shae Vizla drop in from above "Sorry I'm late but I heard the mother of all fights was going down, what kind of mandalorian would I be if I passed that up?"  
Alicsandra drew her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it the dark purple blade snap-hissed into existence as she said "You wont win here today Revan, Surrender!"  
"Never!" and Revan drew a second lightsaber this one red.  
Alicsandra paused for a moment as everyone present drew their weapons the reports of four more lightsabers igniting with their own snap-hisses and blaster weapons were loaded as Alicsandra glanced at the people that had come to support her in this fight. Alicsandra turned her full attention to Revan and walked towards him. Alicsandra then felt tendrils of the force connecting her to everyone present, turning around she could see Satele meditating to one side using a more enhanced version of battle meditation. Alicsandra then adopted a one handed stance with her lightsaber.  
Glancing up at Revan and without warning Alicsandra performed a force leap straight at him, her lightsaber a purple blur he countered with both his lightsabers and using the force behind his block pushed her backwards several meters. Alicsandra stared at him wide eyed in surprise the power of the man was incredible! Alicsandra recovered quickly and charged back at him the others joined the fight as Alics defended herself from his onslaught parrying and blocking his lightsabers their movements were but a blur as Marr's saber intercepted an attack meant for her Revan gripped Alicsandra in a force choke lifting her off the floor. Alicsandra could barely breath the pressure on her throat was powerful she could see Revan swing his red bladed saber in her direction again Marr blocked in her stead. With a huge effort Alicsandra broke free of the force grip and saw Marr now needed her help. Alicsandra without thinking twice leaped into Marr's aid blocking Revan's sabers placing all the focus into the force she had she pushed Revan hard sending him back several meters as Lana let loose with a large blast of force lightning from her finger tips. Revan just held up his hand and absorbed them which caught Lana off guard as Revan force leaped to Lana she raised her lightsaber to block his attack but he kept hammering away at her defenses. Without waiting Alicsandra leaped to Lana's defense inserting her lightsaber in front of Lana saving her life.  
Alicsandra slid her blade up Revan's then back down spinning and bringing her blade down trying to slice Revan in half he blocked and countered Alics slid her blade against his again and brought them around she put all of her might into a backhanded punch that connected with the side of Revan's head he recovered quickly and attacked again Alicsandra blocked again sliding their blades together yet again this time she kicked out at him her foot connecting hard into his gut. Still he continued to fight blocking her again. Alicsandra changed her fighting style again she had found that Revan seemed more vulnerable to close quartered combat whenever she locked her blade with his her physical attacks would get through... Alicsandra defended another attack and locked her blade against Revan's again then brought them downwards and slammed the palm of her hand into his face sending him back. He snapped right back into attack, she parried sliding her blade down the length of his red blade she spun her blade under his and scooped it up it flung into the air and she caught it. Revan looked shocked at the loss of his red lightsaber.  
Alicsandra now dual wielding attacked Revan ferociously he blocked her attacks but Alics didn't relent she drew power from the darkside and kept hammering away at Revan's defenses strike after strike reigned down on Revan as she forcefully beat him down and backwards the battle had gone on long enough Revan's power was subsiding Alicsandra felt the rush of the darkside as she battered Revan down. Until he dropped to his knees she held the blades of both the sabers in her possession at his throat an intense look in her eyes she was ready to sever his head using her blades like scissors.  
Alicsandra breathed in heavily her chest rising and falling rapidly "Surrender!" Alicsandra commanded.  
It was then that the laughing began all could hear it the laugh of the Emperor as massive amounts of darkside energy made the temple glow  
Revan shouted "No!! My revenge Your supposed to appear to me and fight me!!"  
The Sith Emperor just continued to laugh and spoke "Your grand scheme to resurrect me Revan was foolish you didn't need any of those schemes all you needed was to put the republic and the empire together and let them do what comes naturally... Let them Destroy each other!" The Emperors voice went on "Oh I have been away from my galaxy for too long but now I'm back and now It's mine again!" Then the voice was silent as the energy shot up into the sky leaving nothing but silence.  
Just then Revan's force ghost appeared as the flesh Revan said "I can still beat him!"  
The force ghost Revan stated "No your too weak your power has subsided!"  
Alicsandra then said "Your both fragments of the whole half light half dark neither one whole!"  
both Revan's looked at her the force ghost nodded "Your understanding of this is a surprise for one so young! Your not a typical sort for a Jedi, your a hybrid of pure blood sith and human! You have great power, you've experienced the light and the dark sides much like myself."  
"You need to restore the balance within yourself Revan" Alicsandra returned "You must become one again with your darkside!"  
"But my revenge!" flesh Revan exclaimed "The emperor is still out there!"  
Alicsandra spoke again "With all your power you still failed you lack half of who you are in him (Alicsandra pointed to the force ghost Revan) all that power but not the wisdom to use it properly, your broken and you must become whole again!"  
"But I will diminish and pass on!" Flesh Revan exclaimed  
Alicsandra smiled sadly and replied "That is the natural order of things!"  
"Listen to her, we must become one again!"  
A second force ghost appeared "Yes old friend it is well past time! Your inhabiting a body that should have died and turned to dust long ago, let it go this one I have watched for some time now (the female ghost pointed to Alicsandra) she will be your revenge such is her destiny!"  
Flesh Revan looked up "It will all be taken care of even without me Meetra?" Flesh Revan asked.  
Meetra looked at flesh Revan and nodded.  
Flesh Revan stood and faced his ghost and moments later energy passed from the flesh to the ghost as the body disappeared turning to dust leaving only the force ghost of Revan.  
"I'm whole again for the first time in a long time thanks to you! My time has passed and I cant linger any longer farewell my friend!" Revan finished  
"Farewell Revan!" Alicsandra stated as his force ghost disappeared.  
Meetra looked at Alicsandra and said "You have my eternal gratitude for showing Revan the way back!" Meetra Surik looked over Alicsandra's right shoulder and said "I have seen into your heart! One day you will need to bury what lies there deep down where nobody will find it until your heart returns to you farewell Alicsandra!" Then she too disappeared as Alicsandra clipped her lightsaber to her belt and hung Revan's red lightsaber behind her back.  
Alicsandra turned to look at what Meetra was looking at, to see only Lana. Alicsandra looked inside her own heart, she could see only Lana in there she loved Lana with all her heart... And she would do whatever it took to protect that. A few moments later a shuttle landed on the roof and took them back to the command base, Marr, Satele and Shae Vizla all returned towards the briefing table, Kira, Theron, Lana and Jakarro all hung back with Alicsandra and Kira. Jakarro was the first to depart as they said there farewells Theron was next, saying goodbye to Lana and to Alicsandra.  
Kira then said "Hey am gunna leave you two alone I figure you'd like some alone time right about now!" She said smiling  
Alicsandra smiled at Kira and said "Thanks Kira!"  
"Yea I'll see you again another time Lana!" Kira called.  
Alicsandra looked at Lana "Alone at last!" she said looking around.  
Lana smiled "Your place or mine?"  
"How about... right here?" Alicsandra asked reaching for Lana and kissing her passionately on the lips.  
Lana responded immediately by returning the kiss her hands starting to run over Alicsandra's body, she could feel Alicsandra's hands sliding down her back except they didn't stop they ran right down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze which caused her to moan into Alicsandra's mouth "Make love me Alics, make love to me right now!"  
Alicsandra smiled "That is my plan" She said as she pulled Lana to the ground ending up on top of Lana. Alicsandra felt her heart pounding so loudly as she pressed her body to Lana's "I love you Lana!" Alics said breathlessly as they stripped each other out of their clothes. Alicsandra slid her red hands over Lana's pale naked body feeling every little tremor as Alics kissed her way down her body Lana cradled her head she looked down as Alics stared up into her eyes, it was then that Lana noticed it, Alicsandra's eyes were now the same shade of yellow as her own it was then that she stared all the more intently into them as she ran her fingers through Alicsandra's shoulder length red/black hair. Alics had stopped kissing her and had started to slide the tip of her tongue down Lana's smooth stomach as it slowly went lower as Lana's moans got louder she bit her lower lip as Alics found her center. Alicsandra stared up at her the whole time their eyes never breaking contact through the force they could feel each others state of excitement. Alics slid her hands up and down Lana's naked thighs each Caresse sent a ripple of excitement through her lover as she slid her hands up her sides onto her breasts, her red hands pressing upwards lifting her breasts Lana began convulsing she she pushed against Alicsandra's tongue she arched her back as she came for Alics. Lana lay on the ground quivering from her climax as Alics slid up her body and planted a kiss on her lips after the kiss Lana finally said "My turn!" For the next few hours Lana and Alicsandra made love to each other before getting dressed and returning to camp.  
Alicsandra didn't see Lana again on Yavin 4, for now her lover was out of reach and it hurt although now she was in the presence of Satele Shan and she was none to happy as she stood stock still in front of her.  
"Alicsandra even though our victory over Revan was mostly down to you, I sense the darkside in you and you have become a big threat in your own right!" Satele told her "You will submit yourself to the Jedi Council on Coruscant!" Satele finished.  
"Are you arresting me to be taken there?" Alicsandra asked.  
"No, I would hope that, that is not required!" Satele exclaimed.  
Alicsandra just nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next  
> episode 5 EXPELLED


	5. Expelled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of Revan has passed after a climactic battle on Yavin 4! Alicsandra has lost contact with her lover Lana Beniko now that the alliance is over. And as the Jedi Council summon Alicsandra to Corucsant over her turning to the Darkside of the force, Alicsandra contacts an old friend from the war a smuggler named Sarnor Takrome whom she has paid to aid her if things go poorly before the Jedi Council...

Alicsandra stood in the rest area of her ship as she waited for her holo-comunication call to be put through to an old acquaintance a Smuggler friend by the name of Sarnor Takrome, he was a scoundrel and a bit of a pirate but he had always been good to Alicsandra. After a few minutes the holo-comm showed a picture of the long haired Smuggler who always seemed to have a cocky grin on him.  
Sarnor focused on her hologram as he opened the channel and smiled his crooked smile "Oh hey Red... BIn a while!"  
Alicsandra smiled and said "Yeah, yea it has been hows things for you?"  
"Heh, ya call me outta the blue to ask me how things are? I dunt think so!" Sarnor replied inclining his head. "What sorta mess ya got yerself into red?"  
Alicsandra could swear sometimes that Sarnor was force aware he was pretty perceptive, of course he had been traveling the space-lanes for many years and he had probably heard and seen it all... well almost all. "OK you got me Sarnor! I may need a little help am in a bit of a tight spot!"  
Sarnor had his cocky grin ready "Oh ya dunt say red? watch ya dun this time ey?"  
"What I have done is unimportant Sarnor I just might need a little help that's all I want!" Alicsandra replied  
Sarnor sighed and said "Look red, I want ya ta be honest with me right now, is it going ta come back on me? Cuz you Jedi types dunt get into small messes!"  
"Sarnor all I want you to do is smuggle something for me if the situation calls for it!" Alicsandra returned  
Sarnor was Laughing now "Would ya mind repeatin that last Red! Am not sure I heard yas right!"  
Alicsandra scowled and repeated "I said I may need you to smuggle something for me if the situation calls for it!"  
"Well shit the bed Red, when did ya start bustin the laws pillar of justice an all at jazz?" Sarnor asked.  
Alicsandra sighed deeply and said "Look Sarnor its long an its complicated and if it comes to it I really will need you to smuggle something for me, and I'm asking you because your the best damn smuggler I know!"  
Sarnor's holo showed him become more serious as he said "Really? Yer sayin am the best smuggler ya know? Well considerin the circles yer used to travelin in that dunt surprise me ta be honest red! soooooo whats it ya want smugglin from where to where?"  
Alicsandra said "Well its not for definite yet but I may need something smuggled from Coruscant to Nar Shaddaa!"  
"Coruscant huh? Jedi artifacts? I could get into big trouble for that!" Sarnor stated  
"No!" its not Jedi Artifacts!" Alicsandra exclaimed with a large sigh  
"Alrigh dunt loose yer kool Red..." Sarnor paused and said "Tell ya what Red considerin its you whatever its about it'll cost ya 75 Large!"  
"Done!" Alicsandra replied nodding "But you wait till I send you a confirmation that I actually need something smuggled before you do anything! because if this goes sideways... Well lets just say we will all get it in the neck!"  
Sarnor smiled and said "pleasure doin biz with ya Red!"  
Alicsandra cut the holo-communication and sighed loudly and sat down at the dejarik table and closed her eyes just as Kira stepped into the rest area,  
"Something wrong Kira?" Alicsandra asked  
"No just thought I heard voices!" she replied.  
Alicsandra said "well I heard nothing in here!" she lied.  
Kira then looked at Alicsandra and said "We need to talk Alics"  
Alicsandra half smiled "About what?"  
Kira stared at her master and said "come on Alics its me let me in let me help you!"  
Alicsandra could hear the hurt in her voice and sighed "Kira... I did this to myself, you would be better off not getting involved in it!"  
Kira listened to her friend and master and said "Alics I'm already involved!" she stated "When you made me complicit in your affair with Lana that made me involved!"  
Alicsandra nodded "Be that as it may Kira you need to stay out of it for your own sake you have a great career as a Jedi ahead of you!"  
"So what are you going to do? just let it happen? let them expel you and live in exile?"  
"Kira one day you will thank me that this happened I promise you!" Alicsandra told her "I don't know why and I cant explain it but this has to happen! somethings telling me all our futures need this to happen!"  
Kira shook her head "Your wrong it doesn't need to happen!! your the best master I ever had, even better then Kewiiks and your my best friend. Maybe I have made an attachment to you and I don't want you to go! also we're good together we know how the other thinks."  
"Kira you have a lot to give the Jedi order you will make a fine Jedi Master!" Alicsandra told Kira in a consolatory manner "You have more then made up for the trials to become a master in your own right!" Alicsandra finished  
"I know your not lost to the darkside and that your heart may love a sith but your not a sith! Your a Jedi you always will be!" Kira reasoned.  
Alicsandra smiled and said "Thanks Kira! I know how much you care and I care about you too!"  
Kira smiled sadly and said "Your really going to let them expel you aren't you?"  
"Kira I'm going to plead my case and let them decide whats best!" Alicsandra replied  
"Does that mean your going to tell them about Lana as well?" Kira asked.  
"I think that will depend on whether or not I'm being summoned to be officially expelled!" Alicsandra stated.  
"You know that the last person to be expelled from the Jedi order was Revan's top general Meetra Surik over 300yrs ago!"  
Alicsandra turned to face Kira "The other force ghost with Revan?"  
Kira nodded and said "Strange that she was the last and we met her force ghost and now you maybe the next and Lord Scourge was the one who killed her whose down below on this very ship! Talk about coincidences!"  
"I think we can both rule out any coincidences here!" Alicsandra told Kira.  
Kira sighed and said "For what its worth you no longer scare me! You have the darkside in you, your now yellow eyes give that away as clear as day the Jedi Council will see that too!"  
Alicsandra had known her eyes had changed during the fight with Revan she'd drawn so heavily on the darkside to beat Revan into submission, she felt the raw power of it on top of that temple and it had taken a great amount of willpower to not allow it to consume her whole! She had Revan on his knees and the urge to take his head off was almost too much all it would have taken was to slide the two lightsabers together and she would have murdered him there and then. Alicsandra turned to Kira and said "I almost murdered Revan on the top of that temple. I could feel the Darkside pushing me to do it or maybe i wanted to do it or both!" Alicsandra closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"But you resisted the urges and the darkside which tells me your not lost to it!" Kira stated.  
Alicsandra was about to say more when the ship lurched out of hyperspace as it arrived at Coruscant and Alicsandra sighed and said "Lets get this over with!"  
At that moment the holo-communicator chimed and grand Master Satele Shan's face appeared "It's good to see you can be reasonable still, your to dock at landing bay 24 where you will be met by a phalanx of Jedi Knights you will submit yourself to them to be brought to the council chamber in the Senate Building where your future will be decided!"  
Alicsandra nodded and said "Very well Grand Master!" and Satele Shan's hologram disappeared as she cut the communication.  
"Land in to docking bay 24 Kira!" Alicsandra told Kira.  
Kira nodded and returned the bridge of the ship as Alicsandra walked out of the rest area and down into the ship. and into Lord Scourge's quarters.  
Lord Scourge eyed her as she entered "What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Have you heard whats happening?" Alicsandra asked.  
"I've heard the whispers!" he stated with a smile "I hear your being expelled from the Jedi order, you could take your rightful place amongst the sith if this is the case!"  
"Time will tell about that!" Alicsandra stated "However there's something I need you to do for me!" Alicsandra finished.  
"And that would be?" he asked  
"Keep this safe for me!" Alicsandra said pulling her lightsaber from her belt and handing over to him.  
Lord Scourge held his hand open and excepted her lightsaber.  
"But why?" He asked.  
"Because the first thing they will ask of me is to hand over my lightsaber!" Alicsandra told him and then pulled the lightsaber from her back that she had taken from Revan and said "But a lightsaber is a lightsaber and they can have this one with pleasure!"  
Lord Scourge smiled and said "Duplicity! I never thought I would see it coming from you, its a pleasant surprise!"  
"We all do what we must!" Alicsandra retorted  
"Truer words never said!" Scourge replied.  
"If a certain set of circumstances happen take that weapon to Nar Shaddaa and meet me in the bazaar there!" Alicsandra told Scourge "You may want to make yourself scarce when they take me in!" To which Scourge just nodded.  
Alicsandra then proceeded back into the crew area and placed the lightsaber on one of the tables and concentrated on it through the force separating it into its parts and removing the crystal. The red synthetic crystal she placed to one side and took out a Blue crystal from a pouch on her belt she had procured some time ago and placed it on the table among all the other parts then focusing on the parts with the force reassembled the lightsaber and ignited it to test that it worked. The lightsabers blade was now a light blue in colour and Alicsandra picked up the red crystal and and tossed it into the air and brought the blue blade across and destroyed it, then extinguished the lightsaber and hung it on her left hip. Then Alicsandra went to her quarters and went about getting items she thought that she would need, including a micro communications transmitter which she placed into her ear. She looked into her mirror and saw the person staring back at her with yellow eyes, her dark red skin, her loose long red/black hair the robes she wore she had gotten from Lana. Alicsandra felt a pang of hurt in her heart thinking about her lover so far away now she took in a deep breath and let it out "I'm ready now!" she stated to herself.  
Alicsandra stepped down towards the exit of the ship and felt the ship touch down in the docking bay and exited the ship the moment that it allowed her too. Stepping outside and moving down the entry ramp she had no trouble spotting the phalanx as they approached her twelve Jedi Knights strong. Alicsandra sensed them through the force all of them were Jedi Guardians, if she had of chosen to fight now they would cut her to pieces and she had no illusions that if she did choose to fight she would die!  
One of the Jedi Guardians stepped forward and said "Your required to surrender your lightsaber!"  
Alicsandra slowly un-clipped the lightsaber on her belt and placed it into the Guardians hand letting him take it.  
The first six Guardian's parted and ushered her between the first six and the last six and began to march out of the docking bay. Once outside of the docking bay she was directed towards a sky bus where she was to be transported to the Senate Tower the twelve Jedi Guardians stayed with her the entire time. As Alicsandra sat down in a seat the splits in her skirted robe slid either side of her toned dark red thighs, she placed her dark red hands on to her thighs and sighed and her now yellow eyes took in every detail. The Jedi Guardians sat watching her for any signs of attack, Alicsandra just sat there waiting she had little else to do, her long red/black hair framed her face and floated around her shoulders as she turned her head slightly. Alicsandra looked out the side windows at coruscant's city scape as it went by, the Senate tower loomed ahead, she could feel anxiety seeping into her as she pondered what was going to happen in the council chambers. would they try to heal her back to the light? Exile her... in ages past there was one particular punishment where in some cases a Jedi who'd fallen would have their ability to use the force stripped from them and for them to never again feel the force Alicsandra doubted they would bare that particular punishment on to her though.

The sky bus slowed down as it landed outside the Senate Tower and Alicsandra was directed out of her seat and marched into the Senate Tower escorted by the dozen Jedi Guardians they were taking no chances that she would turn hostile she was marched to the Entrance of the Jedi Council chamber, the Guards outside opened the doors for them and Alicsandra stepped into the chamber the dozen guardians walked in and fanned around the outer wall arrayed in a circle. the Jedi Council were all present as she was marched into the circle that they had arranged themselves into. Alicsandra stood right in the middle of the circle. Alicsandra could feel all of their mastery of the force being focused on to her as they gauged her in the force. Alicsandra glanced around all the members present some she knew some she didn't.  
"You know why you have been summoned before us Master Nevar?" Satele Shan asked her.  
Alicsandra nodded eyeing each master wearily  
"Your required to answer Master Nevar!" exclaimed another of the Jedi council members.  
Alicsandra paused before answering to ensure her voice remained stable "Yes I know why I have been summoned!" She said trying to ensure her nervousness hadn't sounded in her voice.  
Grand Master Satele then said "You have been corrupted by Darkside, now that you are before us there is no doubt in this fact!"  
"We will ascertain how far along your corruption is and decide how best to deal with it before you become an even greater threat to the Jedi than you already are!" another Council member stated  
Once again Alicsandra steadied her voice before she spoke "Meaning what?" she asked  
"Meaning that we will find the source of this corruption and attempt to heal you of it!" Satele replied.  
Alicsandra tried to remain emotionless but deep inside herself Alics knew it was her attachment to Lana and her love for Lana that was the root cause of the darkside corruption she would rather die than loose that.  
"I sense a connection and attachment to another that you have created!" Another council member stated.  
Alicsandra cursed herself for revealing this to them so easily and a flash of anger passed through her.  
"Anger is not the solution here young one!" Gnost Dural told her "Whom have you created an attachment to?" Gnost Dural asked  
Alicsandra closed her eyes this was not going well she had hoped to keep this a secret from the Jedi council but her feelings were unraveling her at every opportunity. Alicsandra knew that if she revealed Lana as her lover her position would not be good...  
"Your attempts to hide this person from us will only serve to make things worse!" Satele said  
Alicsandra took in a heavy breath she could sense every eye in the room on her, she swallowed feeling a lump stick in her throat. Alicsandra stood as she tried to form her resolve into not giving up her lovers name. but just thinking about it made it happen and Satele sensed it.  
"Its Lana Beniko isn't it?" Satele asked "You have more than an attachment to her, you and she are lovers!" Satele finished  
Alicsandra Squeezed her eyes tightly shut and breathed out loudly she had given up everything and she hadn't had to say much of anything.  
"How long have you and she been lovers?" Another asked Alicsandra  
shaking her head there was little sense in hiding anything now "Since we worked together on Rishi" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
Satele Shan then said "At least your finally being honest to us. Your earlier duplicity we had to get through that first. There are some of us who have been where you are now... well not exactly where you are now but close enough!" Satele went On "but to take a sith as a lover just seems impossible, Jedi and Sith are the Ideological opposites we can take this as an indication of how you have fallen!"  
Gnost Dural spoke again "We will cleanse you of this corruption!"  
Alicsandra cemented her resolve and said "No!"  
"No!?" one of the council members repeated "This isn't a debate this is your path to redemption."  
"I refuse!" Alicsandra retorted.  
"You Refuse redemption?" Satele asked "Then I'm sorry Alicsandra I have no other option, Alicsandra Nevar, We the twelve members of the Jedi High Council hereby Expel you from the Jedi Order, you have Refused Redemption over your own darkside corruption you are stripped of the rank of Jedi Master and all such privileges, your ship and other such things that have been supplied to you since you became a Jedi are hereby confiscated!"  
Alicsandra replied "I'm sorry too but this was necessary!"  
Satele turned and said sternly "No none of this was necessary, you were one of our greatest Jedi and a war hero and I've known you since you were brought to the jedi ans it saddens me greatly to see how far you have fallen!"  
"Grand Master!" Alicsandra called "One day you will realise that this was necessary!"  
Satele turned to the Jedi guardians and said "Escort her to the quarters we have set up until we can determine where her fate lies!"  
"What??" Alicsandra asked.  
"Alicsandra, as you are now you are a great threat to the Jedi as a whole you have refused redemption and you are in league with a sith we cannot allow you to go free!" said another Council member.  
The Jedi Guardians all drew their lightsabers and one stepped forwards "Alicsandra Nevar you are under arrest!"  
Alicsandra narrowed her eyes in anger, the darkness within was screaming 'resist, resist!' she wanted to lash out at them but the odds were far too stacked against her here with twelve guardians and the twelve members of the Jedi council present on top of that she had no weapons she could use. As they placed her under arrest they placed binders around her wrists that reduced her ability to control the force.  
Alicsandra was escorted to what would effectively be her prison whilst the Council decided where they could send her where she wouldn't be a danger to them.  
Alicsandra sighed deeply this wasn't exactly how she had envisioned things would happen but the Council had effectively ended her tenure as a Jedi now! 

Alicsandra placed her finger into her ear and said "Sarnor, are you on Coruscant yet?"  
"Heh I'm here red!" came Sarnor's response  
Alicsandra smiled and asked "you have a fix on my location?"  
"heheh easy red I got a fix on you no worries!" Sarnor replied  
"Turns out I'm going to need you to smuggle something for me after all!" Alicsandra told him  
"Well alright then, what ya need meh ta smuggle? I'll be at yer location in 5!" Sarnor told her.  
"Me!" Alicsandra exclaimed "I need you to smuggle me!"  
"Say again Red?" Sarnor said incredulously  
"I need you to smuggle me to Nar Shaddaa!" Alicsandra repeated  
"Ahh yer shittin me!?" Sarnor responded "Yer on some Jedi secret mish ain't ya?"  
Alicsandra thought about it and said "Yeah am on a secret mission for the Jedi on Nar Shaddaa!" Alicsandra sighed she would give her last credit for him to stop asking questions about it the less he knew the more likely she would get away the more he knew the less likely he was to like it.  
"Just hurry up and get here I need to get out of here!" Alicsandra exclaimed  
Alicsandra walked to the window and stared out of it darkness had come to Coruscant and she wanted to be gone from here and soon she needed to organize what she was going to do next other than try to stay off the grid when it came to Jedi. Just then she saw the headlights of a speeder heading straight towards her they flashed several times and she could only think it was Sarnor. the speeder stopped outside the window and she saw Sarnor point a Blaster at the window as she ducked he fired and the window shattered.  
"hey Red c'mon best get going!" Sarnor called  
Alicsandra looked out over the city as it stretched out as far as the eye could see the wind at this height was fast she looked at the speeder car big enough for two... she could hear the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber and jumped into the waiting speeder shouting "GO, go, go, go!"  
As soon as she got into the speeder Sarnor pulled it away from the window and gunned its engine and sped off into the darkness as they picked up speed the roof of the car enclosed the driver and his passenger.  
Sarnor looked down at her bound hands and said "Did I miss sumet red?"  
Alicsandra sighed and said "Maybe a thing or two yeah!"  
Sarnor looked at Alicsandra and asked "So what ya gettin me into red?"  
"Do you really want to know? Or would you rather decide ignorance is bliss?" Alicsandra replied.  
"I told ya you Jeds got a way of gettin into big messes an thats a bit of a problem fer meh!" Sarnor told her  
"Sarnor please am asking you to just take me to Nar Shaddaa!" Alicsandra told him.  
"Alright Red, but yer goin to tell me everything en route! an ah mean EVERYTHINK!" Sarnor emphasized everything to her as he drove the speeder towards the docking bay where his ship was docked and parked...

maybe parked was the wrong word dumped was probably closer to the truth as they ran up the entrance to his freighter sealing the hatch and running to the cockpit shouting "Risha I got us a fare get us into the big black and take us to Nar Shaddaa!" Alicsandra followed him to the cockpit where she saw a dark haired woman sitting in the pilot seat. Alicsandra felt the ship taking off with a lurch and then it started to climb towards the atmosphere and she pushed herself into a seat as the ship made it into space and the moment it was clear it shot into hyperspace Alicsandra breathed a sigh of relief that was audible to all in the cockpit.  
"So what ya got me into?" Sarnor asked.  
"I'm sorta interested myself to be honest!" Risha exclaimed staring at Alicsandra  
"I don't suppose you can get these off first do you?" Alicsandra asked holding her hands up pointing out the binders on her wrists.  
Sarnor got up from the co-pilot chair and walked back into the ship saying "follow me Red!"  
Alicsandra got up and followed Sarnor around the ship until he walked into a room with a big Wookie standing there "Bowdaar, take the binders off her will ya?"  
the wookie growled and moaned a bit and Sarnor just looked at him and said "Watchya mean ya dunt wanna?"  
"He says you gotta pay 'im!" Sarnor stated.  
Alicsandra could feel her anger rising but without the force it was just reflexive "Fine 10k to take them off!" Alicsandra stated  
The wookie seemed to smile at that and immediately started to work on getting them off and after just two minutes had them off as he guffawed a laugh and Alicsandra worked some feeling back into her hands and wrists and she could feel her connection to the force flood back into her and she smiled.  
It was then that Risha asked "Sarnor... You sure she's a Jedi?"  
"Watchya mean sweets?" Sarnor asked.  
"Well am not an expert or anything but she sure don't look like no Jedi, she looks alot more like a Sith and I have seen my fair share of Sith!" Risha inquired  
Alicsandra looked at Risha and then at Sarnor "OK am a hybrid half Sith pure blood and half human but I am not a Sith lord if that's what you mean?"  
"You sure?" Risha asked  
"Pretty sure!" Alicsandra exclaimed  
Sarnor then said "OK red so what did ya do to get into the mess yer in which is now draggin us into?"  
"its long and complicated!" Alicsandra replied  
"Its ok itsa long ride to Nar Shaddaa!" Sarnor retorted  
Alicsandra closed her eyes and said "I'm in the shit to quote your colourful language!"  
"Why?" Sarnor asked  
"Why do you need to know? why cant you just let it go take me to Nar Shaddaa drop me off an leave me there and go on your way?" Alicsandra said in an angry tone.  
Risha got up and walked to her cabin as she left Sarnor talking with 'Red' and checked all the news channels on her terminal until she found what she was looking for and returned to the crew area.  
"Sarnor!" Risha called  
"Ye sweets?" He asked  
"How well you know 'Red' here?  
Alicsandra locked her gaze onto Risha  
"Well I met her several years back bumped into each other a couple of times since?" Sarnor asked  
Risha stared intently at Alicsandra and said "Alicsandra is it? You wanna tell him or do you want me to? i just checked the galactic news net!"  
"Whats goin on?" Sarnor asked.  
Alicsandra shook her head "OK fine I'm now a wanted fugitive within the Republic!"  
Risha half snorted a laugh and said "And the rest!"  
Alicsandra stared at Risha a look in her eyes that bordered on hate as she finally said "I have been expelled from the Jedi order!"  
Sarnor did a double take on hearing that and said "How does one get expelled from that?"  
"I fell in love, real love! as much as you love Risha! They weren't happy, they wanted to take it all away from me and I refused to let them do it!" Alicsandra said "The order forbids us to have attachments and they really forbid us to have a lover!"  
Risha looked at her and said "Wow thats crappy!"  
Alicsandra snorted "Tell me about it!"  
"So what happened exactly?" Sarnor asked  
"I met someone, we flirted it progressed we became lovers!" Alicsandra smiled sadly and continued "The Jedi Council found out and wanted to remove those feelings from me and I refused to allow them to take away how I feel about it away they expelled me from the Order!"  
"That why you came to Sarnor?" Risha asked.  
Alicsandra nodded and said "Yes! I knew they wouldn't allow it to continue I was summoned by the Jedi High Council, they claim I am a Dark Jedi or maybe even Sith!"  
"Well the wanted poster says Dark Jedi with Sith sympathies your a threat to the republics security!" Risha described her as she flipped her wanted poster over and handing it to her.  
Alicsandra stared at the picture on it and the reward "SHIT!!" She exclaimed as she saw the amount being offered for her recapture ... half a million credits!  
"Yea your gunna have a lot of bounty hunters after your ass!" Risha eyed her and added "Although i can see why your pretty hot for a Dark jedi!"  
"Hey!" Sarnor exclaimed "Yer a married woman remember?"  
Risha smiled and said "I know but I like to keep you on yer toes! besides she's in love an not with me!"  
Sarnor looked at Alicsandra and said "Way I see it Red ya got only a few options!"  
Alicsandra looked at Sarnor and said "Like What?"  
Sarnor breathed in and said "Option one ya turn yerself in, an get yer bounty lifted an lettem take whatever you feel for the one ya love away! If thats not apealin to ya theirs option two..." He trailed off  
"Which is?" Alicsandra asked.  
"Ya kill all of 'em that try to take ya back however nears I can tell yer don't even have yer lightsaber which makes option two problematic especially if you get attacked! If 'at still ain't yer poison there's option three which is ally with someone powerful enuff ta protect ya! the down side to the last one is... Its the galactic republic that' put yer face an name on the poster!"  
Alicsandra just then realized how much in over her head she was and she felt a sudden rush of fear flood her and started to take in some deep breaths.  
"Hey Red take it easy!" Sarnor told her  
"Easy for you to say Sarnor your face isn't decorating a wanted poster with a half million credit bounty on it!" Alicsandra retorted  
"No it aint yer right!" Sarnor replied.  
"So who'd you fall in love with Alicsandra?" Risha asked.  
Alicsandra looked at Risha and smiled sadly "A woman called Lana I was working with she was, different, strong, capable, confidant we just had an instant connection!"  
Risha smiled "So how come she isn't with you now? where is she?"  
Alicsandra stared up at Risha and said "In all honesty ... I don't know where she is now!"  
Risha then said "So its been a while since you saw her last?"  
"A couple of weeks!" Alicsandra stated "just drop it OK?"  
"is it true what the poster says?" Risha asked  
"About what?" Alicsandra asked  
"You being a Dark Jedi?"  
Alicsandra sat and nodded "I guess if your going to label me with a title that would be it!"  
Sarnor then asked "So wheres your lightsaber?"  
"Well Technically I was supposed to surrender it to the Jedi Council but the one I gave them wasn't mine. I gave mine to a companion on Coruscant before they took me into custody and now I need mine back and its on Nar Shaddaa!" Alicsandra told Sarnor.  
Sarnor smiled and said "Look red you ain't never done nuthin bad to me or mine and you ain't all what they sayin on that poster none either, so chin up we'll get ya to Nar Shaddaa!"  
Alicsandra smiled and said "I'd really appreciate that Sarnor!"  
Sarnor just nodded and walked away leaving Alicsandra alone with her thoughts. Alicsandra needed her lightsaber and needed it badly she felt naked without it and vulnerable. Alicsandra wondered how Kira was, she had left her behind on Coruscant, she had left everything she was behind on Coruscant but she had been given little choice in the matter.  
"Hey Alicsandra?" Risha's voice cut into her thoughts.  
"Huh? what can i do for you?" Alicsandra asked  
"For me? nothing but I wanted to let you know there's a bunk if you want to get some sleep?"  
"Thanks Risha!"Alicsandra replied.  
Alicsandra followed Risha to the bunk and crawled onto it and listened to the sounds of the ships engine. The sound got so hypnotic that even through all the anxiety about her situation couldn't prevent her from closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Hunted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicsandra has refused redemption due to her feelings for Lana Beniko and gone on the run. having hired smuggler Sarnor Takrome to take her to Nar Shaddaa, Alicsandra hopes to hide among the masses on the moon and find enough time to come up with a plan on what to do next. however the moon of Nar Shaddaa has many dangers for a person with a half million credit bounty on her head

After a few days on the Sarnor's freighter Alicsandra was beginning to feel anxious when he called out "We're about ta exit hyperspace best strap in!"  
Alicsandra entered the cockpit and sat in a seat as she watched the vortex of hyperspace change to the view of normal stars and the moon of Nar Shaddaa, she breathed in and out loudly half relieved that she was on Nar Shaddaa. Sarnor flew the ship in to a docking bay and she felt the ship touch down. she looked at Sarnor and said "Thank you for this Sarnor! I really owe you one!"  
Sarnor smiled and said "Gud luck kid! If you make it to your companion an ya survive long enuf gimme a call I'd like to know how things turn out for you and if I don't see ya again... Give em hell!"  
Alicsandra smiled and said "I'm not going to die on this crappy moon!"  
Sarnor smiled and winked "Thas the spirit kiddo!"  
Alicsandra pulled the hood of her robe up and covered her head, then walked out of the docking bay, straight away she could detect a multitude of thoughts that made it overwhelming to single out any with cohesion, many had malicious thoughts but detecting any that were directed solely at her would be impossible. Alicsandra looked around there were so many people and many of them looked unsavory to her but she could detect nothing that suggested any of them meant to cause her specifically any harm. Alicsandra kept walking, moving through the bustle of people that were pushing their way to or from something eventually she exited the starport and saw a taxi which she then hired to take her to the Bazaar. When she got to the Bazaar she walked around moving in random directions every so often to see if she was being followed by anyone. So far nobody was following her but the place had so many people in it she may well have been followed but nobody was setting off that part in her brain that the force told her, she was in imminent danger so she waited. she placed her finger to her ear and made the call.  
"Scourge?" she asked  
"Alicsandra, where are you?" came Scourges voice.  
"I'm on the upper balcony over looking the west side! You?"  
"I'm at south side galactic trades!"  
Alicsandra turned to look southwards and saw the tall pure blood "I see you am on my way I hope you have my lightsaber because I am way way to vulnerable here!"  
"I have it!" Scourge exclaimed

Alicsandra couldn't help herself she ran towards scourges location. she could see him some 20meters away and then it happened her danger sense flared and she broke out into a cold sweat she was unarmed and had no idea how many enemies she was up against. movement caught her attention as something shot towards her. Alicsandra attempted to duck under it but it caught her around her waist and all of a sudden she felt her muscles spasm as a jolt of electricity passed through her, clenching her teeth she looked at the wire that was wrapped around her waist and watched as the man that had fired it at her sent shock after shock into her, her vision began to blacken as her consciousness began to fade. Then she heard something else the loud snap-hiss of a lightsaber looking up she saw lord Scourge standing over her his Red bladed lightsaber ignited as he defended her. through her blackening vision she glanced up and saw her lightsaber hanging from Scourge's belt she called it to her using the force the feel of it in her hands again gave her a feeling of elation, she rolled herself round then pressed the lightsaber blade to the wire cutting it freeing herself. Alicsandra righted her self getting to her feet there were 4 bounty hunters lord scourge was defending her still as she got up. Alicsandra re-ignited her lightsaber and force leaped to the nearest bounty hunter she sliced through him killing him instantly, the other bounty hunters attempted to fire on her as scourge pounced on another. Alicsandra turned to the next bounty hunter who'd been the one to try and shock her into unconsciousness and brought her arm up and force choked him her anger got the better of her and she snapped his neck with a sudden jerk of her hand the remaining bounty hunter tried to make a run for it but Alicsandra threw her lightsaber at him cutting him in half an she watched as her lightsaber windmilled back to her hand.  
Lord scourge observed her as she called her lightsaber back to her hand. "You have great power and now the darkside is with you too!"  
Alicsandra looked to scourge "I'm doing what I have to, to stay alive!"  
Scourge then said "Your a Jedi no more, you need not restrain yourself any longer!"  
"I know!" Alicsandra replied  
"We should go there's a place I know we can stay for a while, where we can plan out what we should do next!" Scourge told her and they moved back towards the same Taxi Alicsandra had arrived on. entering a narrow corridor Alicsandra sensed more hostile thoughts as more men appeared with firing their blasters towards her, Alicsandra reacted immediately to the new threat moving to the left side wall, the turning in the corridor provided her some cover as a volley of blaster bolts came towards her. Scourge ignited his lightsaber and stepped out deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber Alicsandra stood behind him igniting the purple blade of her own lightsaber and as Scourge defended the attack Alicsandra leaped into the midst of her enemies. Alicsandra sliced her blade through the attackers without holding back, she used the force to grip one of them and force throw him into a wall, as she sank her blade into another she pulled the blade free of the dying man and sliced through another, these people were not professionals they were street punks looking for a big score but they had found her and they were a threat to her in that moment and she would make sure they were never a threat to her again. Alicsandra struck with a clinical precision and after just a short time all of the attackers were dead. 

Alicsandra decided that Scourge was right and followed him as he directed her to a sky car saying "We'll take that to a stronghold I know will be vacant."After they got into the car scourge took them to a large home in the skies of Nar Shaddaa.  
Alicsandra followed Scourge inside "What is this place?" She asked  
"This is a former Sith lords stronghold I used to know before he angered his master! He never did take me off the list of people who could come an go as they pleased! I set myself up here some time ago and brought your HK droid here before going to the rendezvous" scourge told her. Scourge gave her a tour of the place showing her every room until she came to the garage where she saw a large array of speeders and the HK droid she had liberated on Belsavis.  
"HK!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
"Oh Master its so good to see your still functional!" HK-51 said in what could only be an approximate tone that implied happiness.  
"So have you liquidated any undesirables lately?" Alicsandra asked the assassin droid.  
"Oh Master it has been so long since I have liquidated any undesirables I think my assassination protocols have rusted!" HK replied  
Alicsandra couldn't help but laugh slightly "We'll have to sort that out wont we HK?" The psychotic droid made her laugh now and Alicsandra had to wonder when that had changed. Before she found it cringe worthy how the droid could be so blase about murdering people. However since she had become a Dark Jedi it didn't seem to bother her as much.  
"Oh master that would be for the best. Liquidating undesirables is good for the galaxy!"  
Lord Scourge then said "I think you should Take this place as your own, the sith lord who owned it will never need it again and nobody else will find us here!"  
Alicsandra said "We cant stay here indefinitely though!"  
"I never said we should but its a good place to plan and decide what our next steps will be!" Scourge replied.  
"I have to ask... What happened after they took me to the council on Coruscant with everyone else?" Alicsandra asked  
"Your Astromech droid I don't know, the Doctor he was sent back to Balmorra, The Soldier was reassigned and your padawan was sent to Tython! You on the other hand have been publicly Labelled a rogue Dark Jedi who represents a clear and present danger to the security of the republic." Scourge informed her  
"Just great!" Alicsandra stated. "That means am going to have every street punk who thinks they can hold a blaster trying to cash in on me!"  
"Not to mention Republic special forces who have been assigned to bring you in! the only upside to the republic special forces is they have been assigned to bring you in alive!" Scourge told her "The common street punk verity will only see the half million credits you are worth! however they have not yet proven too much of a problem!"  
Alicsandra inclined her head "Agreed!"  
"There is however one more thing!" Scourge went on  
"Which is?" Alicsandra asked  
"There will be a significant amount of professional bounty hunters that will attempt to take you in as well!" Scourge replied  
"Do we have a holo-communicator in this place?" Alicsandra asked  
Scourge smiled and said "Of course!" Its in the other room but may I suggest we wait a couple of days so your rested before we make our next move?"  
Alicsandra thought about it and nodded her head in agreement she had been on the run now since Coruscant and she had already been attacked on Nar Shaddaa "Very well Scourge that's probably for the best!" and for the next few days, Alicsandra rested herself and began sparring with Scourge fine tuning the same moves she had an inkling about whilst she fought Revan, bringing an opponent in close combining lightsaber and melee attacks, as she sparred Scourge she started to spot optimum moments with which to use a sudden melee attack as her analytical mind began to work overtime. After several days had passed she was sitting next to the holo-communicator pondering her options as set out by Sarnor and the more she thought about it the more she realized that the only option was to ally with someone powerful enough to protect her from the Republic which left her just one option... The Sith Empire.

"Have you made a decision about what your next step is?" Scourge asked her.  
"Considering how things are now I don't have many options from which to decide!" Alicsandra replied and got up and walked back down to HK-51 in the garage and said "HK?"  
"Yes master? how may I be of service?" the droid replied  
"HK from now on you are to follow me where ever I go but you are to remain unseen when ever possible but your also to provide me some long range cover when ever the need arises does this set of instructions present a problem for you?" Alicsandra asked  
"Why of course not master its part of my assassination protocols" The droid seemed to say this with a certain amount of pride  
"Then collect whatever you need to carry out these instructions and be ready to move at a moments notice!" Alicsandra commanded.  
Alicsandra watched the assassin droid ascend the stairway and Alicsandra looked at all the speeders within the garage one caught her eye an Aratech fire speeder and she ran her hand along the chassis of the speeder bike. Lord scourge entered and watched her, she glanced up and saw him watching her and she called "I'll take it!" and with that she got on it and started the engine. Alicsandra got off the bike and started to walk towards scourge.  
"Did I hear you right? you wish to have HK following you around from now on?" Scourge asked.  
"Yes why?" Alicsandra asked  
"No reason its a good tactical move on your behalf and something a lot of potential hunters may not see coming!"  
"Now!" Alicsandra continued "I need to find Lana Beniko!"  
"She is on Dromund Kaas as leader of the newly formed Sith intelligence." Scourge told her  
"How did you find this out?" Alicsandra asked him.  
"I still have some connections within the Sith Empire!" Scourge stated.  
"Sith Intelligence? and Lana is in charge of it?"  
Scourge nodded "Promoted to the position after your battle on yavin 4!"  
"Is there a way to get into contact with her there?" Alicsandra asked  
"Call them and find out!" Scourge stated  
Alicsandra breathed in she felt Elated and yet worried at the same time considering what she was going to ask of her lover. If she did this there would never be any going back...

Alicsandra activated the holo-communicator and entered the code for Sith Intelligence on Dromund Kaas. After a short time the hologram of an officer appeared Alicsandra identified him as a major and said "Major I need to speak to Minister Beniko immediately!"  
"Who are you?" he replied  
"Never mind who I am! Get minister Beniko NOW!" Alicsandra ordered angrily.  
The hologram of the major seemed to visibly shrink and he replied "Right away my Lady!" The hologram went blank for a short time.  
Lord Scourge watched Alicsandra visibly display anger and he was impressed she was a natural she had managed to frighten an imperial major who worked for Minister Beniko in just one command! "Impressive Alicsandra you have come along way since first we met!"  
Alicsandra glared at scourge and continued to wait for something to happen and a few seconds later something did happen as Lana appeared on the hologram  
"Lana!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
"Alics! Thank the force your alive... do you have any idea how much I have been trying to find you?" Lana asked.  
"Lana I need your help!" Alicsandra exclaimed  
"What do you need?" Lana asked  
"I need a ship, and somewhere I can loose just about every gun for hire from Nar Shaddaa to Ord Mantell! I'll do anything Lana! I'm really in trouble here!"  
Lana smiled and said "It'll be fine let me call you back in 30minutes!" Then the holo went dark.  
Alicsandra sighed and waited and after a while agitation crept into her and she started to pace  
Lord scourge looked over at Alicsandra and said "You realise she may not call you back?"  
Alicsandra had faith that Lana would call her back and so she continued to pace whilst she waited.  
After 30minutes Lana's hologram reappeared "Alics are you still there?"  
Alicsandra stood up and said "Yes I'm here Lana!"  
Lana smiled and said "Good! I have some of my intelligence people on Nar Shaddaa I want you to rendezvous with them in the high security lockdown area and from there they will bring you to me on Dromund Kaas!"  
Alicsandra stared at Lana's hologram and asked "Am I to be their prisoner?"  
"No!" Lana exclaimed "They have been told to afford you the rights of a sith for all intents and purposes to them you are sith!"  
"What then when I arrive on Dromund Kaas?" Alicsandra asked.  
Lana smiled and said "Marr has asked for you to go to see him when you arrive here!"  
Alicsandra sighed and nodded "Very well Lana! I hope to see you soon!"  
Lana smiled and said "You will my love!" Then Lana's hologram disappeared.  
Lord Scourge looked at Alicsandra again "You know where this path leads you don't you?" he asked  
Alicsandra nodded "Yes I know!" She replied and got up and headed for the taxi. Scourge followed her. Alicsandra took the sky car with Scourge and HK to the high security lockdown area where there were a lot of open area's where any kind of threat could be waiting for them. As instructed HK set off and to Alicsandra he was out of sight which was good because if she couldn't see him neither could anyone sent to attack her. up ahead Alicsandra could see a makeshift barricade blocking there progress and several armed men manning the barricade. Alicsandra had no idea if that barricade and the men were meant for her or for anyone in general and as they approached it two men stopped them, both of them eyed her suspiciously and then they saw Scourge and one said to the other "Its fine they are sith let them through!"  
Alicsandra's eyes darted to Scourge and inclined her head and inferred to Scourge to inquire about what was going on.  
Scourge stepped forwards and asked "Whats the problem here?"  
One of the men replied "We got a tip off that republic special forces broke through somewhere around here looking for a rogue Jedi we need to halt anyone going into that region or they could get caught in a crossfire should a fight start!"  
"Well as you can see we're sith we will investigate these reports and see where these republic special forces have gotten too!"  
"But our orders..." one of them men started.  
"They are sith they know what they are doing!" exclaimed another and turned to Scourge and said "You may pass!"  
Alicsandra and Scourge passed the barricade and walked into the potential hostile zone leaving the barricade behind Alicsandra asked "We'll have our work cut out for us if its republic special forces!" Alicsandra surveyed the territory ahead of them. She could see any number of places they could be ambushed from. "Don't forget we also have HK to back us up if the situation requires it!" Scourge told her  
"I know that but a special forces team is nothing to take lightly! a full team would make it a seven man team including heavy weapons, melee weapons, pistols and assault weapons!"  
The large area ahead was fairly open and if Alicsandra was setting up an ambush this was where she would set it and as they got half way across it a Republic special forces trooper dropped down in front of her. Alicsandra stopped in her tracks Scourge stepped up beside her both of them pulled their lightsabers from their belts but kept them extinguished. Alicsandra squinted her eyes to look past the trooper and saw movement behind him as figures moved attempting to go unseen but Alicsandra saw them she focused her force abilities in the direction of the figures but could get no sense of danger from them. 'hmmmm' she mumbled to herself and refocused on the trooper in front of her.

"Alicsandra Nevar!" The trooper called "We cannot allow you to continue in this direction, our listening post on Nar Shaddaa intercepted your call to the sith, surrender now or we are authorized to use lethal force!"  
Out of the corner of her eye Alicsandra thought she saw movement but there was nothing there, she focused on the trooper as descent lines were fired into the ground and more troopers dropped down from above, she could see 6 troopers now.  
Alicsandra eyes took in each of them as she said "I don't want to fight you but if you don't stand aside I will have no choice!" Alicsandra sighed and looked up as she gathered the force and gripped the trooper with a heavy rotary cannon picking him up bodily from the ground she hurled him to the right, as she force choked another her lightsaber blade ignited as she leapt onto one of the troopers her blade sliced through his left arm severing it she spun around and sliced his back open she couldn't see a the trooper behind her but she felt his actions as he started to fire his assault weapon at her. Alicsandra spun her lightsaber up and around into a defense that reflected the first blaster bolt out of the weapon back at the firer. The bolt struck the trooper in the head killing him instantly, then another bolt appeared fired from a hidden position that struck another trooper in the chest and Alicsandra sent a quiet thank you to HK as the trooper sank to the floor dead. Scourge was parrying blaster bolts from a second trooper with a rotary canon and Alicsandra was about to force leap to the man when a sudden fast movement caught her by surprise and a seventh trooper de-cloaked to her right. A sudden sensation on her face made her spring backwards as the trooper who was brandishing a vibro sword in his hand spun it around in an infinity loop and waited for her. Alicsandra put her hand to her face she could feel hot fluid spilling down her face and as she drew her hand back she saw her own blood. She could feel her own blood flowed into her eye from a cut that had formed from above her right eyebrow down her cheek almost to the bottom of her jawline. blood poured down her face and she stared at the trooper as rage spread through her. Alicsandra narrowed her eyes in to slits and grabbed hold of the trooper with a vice like grip in the force and started to break the bones in his arms hearing a satisfying loud snapping noise until he dropped the vibro sword, it landed on the floor in a loud metallic clatter at which point she snapped his neck, regarding the body hanging in the air she tossed the trooper aside. The remaining troopers had seen what had happened to their comrade and started to retreat. It was then that the figures she had seen earlier come out of cover and fired incredibly accurate blaster bolts at the remaining troopers killing them.

Alicsandra held her lightsaber and placed her right hand over the right side of her face as blood seeped through her fingers. 3 imperials approached her and an accented female voice ordered "Check on her wound!" A moment later a male voice said "I need you to remove your hand so I can see how bad it is."  
Alicsandra removed her right hand from her face and allowed the man to check how bad the cut was.  
she felt him wipe the blood from her face and then she felt a stinging pain "Can you open your right eye for me please?" the mans voice asked.  
Alicsandra opened her right eye, she could still see out of it and she felt somewhat relieved at that and then the man said "Look I need to close your wound up it might hurt somewhat and it will leave a scar until you can get some corrective surgery at a later date!"  
Alicsandra looked up at the aging man and said "Do it!"  
Alicsandra felt the man insert a pointed needle into the skin on her face as he started to stitch the skin together, she also felt the right side of her face begin to feel like it was burning white hot as the man stitched.  
Then she heard the female voice speak again "Lady Nevar I'm sorry we arrived late but if you'll follow us we'll take you to Lady Beniko on Dromund Kaas."  
Alicsandra followed them as they got into a speeder and they departed, she watched out of the the side window as they headed towards an imperial docking bay where a sleek imperial intelligence ship waited as they got out of the speeder Alicsandra was ushered into the ship and as soon as she got aboard the ship took off and headed for space and soon Alicsandra felt the ship enter smoothly into hyperspace.  
The female imperial agent greeted her saying "Welcome aboard Lady Nevar... We'll arrive on Dromund Kaas in a few days feel free to relax and treat this ship as your home till then!" The agent began to walk away.  
Alicsandra asked "Excuse me but who are you?"  
The agent turned around and replied "I was formally an imperial intelligence agent now attached to sith intelligence, my former code name was cipher nine, but you may call me Kieya! your accent is republic I've seen the recent broadcasts your the rogue Dark Jedi?"  
Alicsandra watched the Imperial agent gauging her and finally said "Yes!"  
"Well Lana vouches for you which means you must be someone special!" Kieya went on "Anyway this is my ship but feel free to make yourself at home Alicsandra!"  
"You know who I am?" Alicsandra replied  
"I know everything about you!" Kieya replied "Well almost everything about you. right now you need to take time to heal that injury a bit, we'll talk another time!"

Alicsandra had lain in a medical bed on the agents ship for a day when the elderly old man came to see her, he lifted up the bandages on her face and said "I'm really sorry about the scarring, there was nothing I could do to prevent it although saying that your lucky to still have a right eye!"  
Alicsandra looked at the old man and said "Who're you?"  
"I'm doctor Lokin, and the physician on this ship!" Lokin replied  
Alicsandra looked to the right of her to see Lord Scourge sitting at her bedside "Still with me then?"  
Scourge looked at her and replied "I'll follow you till the end!"  
Alicsandra looked at Lokin and asked "I need to see the scarring!"  
"I'm not sure that would be wise at this time!" Lokin responded  
"Wise or not I need to see it" Alicsandra retorted  
Lokin just nodded and said "Very well, but as I said before you can get it reduced when we reach Kaas city!" and Lokin showed her a mirror on the wall. Alicsandra got up and walked to the mirror taking off the bandages as she went. When she saw her reflection she gasped, the cut that had been done to her had created an ugly scar down the middle of the right side of her face, she almost didn't recognize herself and she swore. Lokin's voice then said "I know it looks bad now because of the swelling, but it will go down and it will be less prominent after some corrective surgery but you should be aware that there's likely to be a scar there regardless of how much corrective surgery you have!" Alicsandra stared at the mirror and could see tears welling up in her eyes "Get out!" Alicsandra told them all, "NOW!" she exclaimed. she watched Scourge and Lokin leave and felt the tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks, the salt from her tears entered the wound on her face creating a painful stinging sensation.  
"Hey! they can reduce that scarring and make it just a fine line that will barely be visible" Kieya's voice called from the medical bays entrance.  
Alicsandra stepped over to the medical bed and sat down, she slumped over with her head in her hands and sighed "Things are such a mess!"  
Kieya walked over and sat next to her "It may seem like that now but things will get better you'll see!"  
"Ya think so?" Alicsandra asked.  
Kieya smiled and said "I got out once, left imperial intelligence, managed to make myself disappear, but then I got sucked back in, and really even though I try to fight whats going on I know am in the right place at the right time eventually you'll realise this too!"  
"Eventually?" Alicsandra asked  
Kieya smiled and said "Its what everyone comes to realise, that they are who and what they are meant to be!"  
Alicsandra was silent for a moment and thought about it and said "What if I've made a mistake?"  
"OK let me tell you something!" Kieya stated "I've read your dossier, I know you as well if not better than you know yourself. You came to us you made that decision to come to us so follow it through, although look at what the republic and the Jedi have done to you! The Jedi cast you out and the republic have hunted you like an animal! Although the one thing not in your dossier is why?" Kieya asked.  
Alicsandra looked at Kieya and attempted to gauge her in the force, she felt no malice in her towards her even though its possible she had every right too but Alicsandra considered her question "I could give any number of reasons, but deep down I did it because I fell in love and I couldn't bare to loose that! which is what the Jedi council was telling me to do and I refused to give up the woman I love!"  
Kieya looked at Alicsandra in shock and said "You must love this woman an awful lot to give up everything you were for her!?"  
"I was damned either way! I could have given up on the love I had for her and hate myself for it or refuse to give it up and loose everything anyway!"  
"That's not much of a choice Alicsandra!" Kieya exclaimed "Who is this lucky woman?" Kieya asked  
Alicsandra thought it over for a moment and said "Maybe if we get to know each other better I'll tell you." Alicsandra replied.  
Kieya smiled and said "Well I don't have too many friends !"  
Alicsandra retorted "I don't have any friends anymore!"

"i'll bet that isn't true!" Kieya responded "In fact from what i hear you have friends your probably not even aware of!"  
"Oh? Like who?" Alicsandra asked.  
"Am pretty sure you'll find out." Kieya replied with a smile.  
"Kieya?" A female voice called from the dooryway and Alicsandra looked up to see a young woman with long brown hair standing there.  
"Yes Raina?" Kieya asked  
"We're about to exit hyperspace at Dromund Kaas!"  
Kieya nodded and said "I'll be right there!"  
"Yes Ma'am!" Raina replied and left again  
Alicsandra watched the other woman go and said "You and your crew don't strike me as the typical imperial types!"  
"In all honesty we're not, but we have been together for quiet some time and we work well together!" Kieya responded "Well we've arrived at Dromund Kaas..." Kieya trailed off and stood up and walked towards the door "It's time we got you to Minister Beniko!" Kieya finished.  
Alicsandra asked "If I may..." Alicsandra paused and continued "What sort of work do you do for the empire?"  
Kieya turned and replied "Espionage work mostly although that's somewhat of a broad spectrum role, I guess you could say I do the delicate jobs, seduction, assassination I'm more discreet than a heavy handed sithlord!"  
Alicsandra looked the woman up and down, she was easy on the eye especially given her own orientation towards her own gender and said "Well you certainly have the looks for the seduction part!"  
Kieya flushed then smiled and said "Perceptive of you!" As she left the room.  
After a short time Alicsandra and Kieya disembarked from the intelligence agents ship and set foot on Dromund Kaas and slowly walked through the spaceport. Alicsandra could sense many eyes staring at her as she walked with Kieya. Alicsandra did her best to ignore the stares she was getting from the personnel within the starport, she realized most of them knew who she was especially after the last time she was on this world, which had seen her face off against Vitiate their emperor. Kieya also noticed a lot of the Attention Alicsandra was getting and commented "I'd forgotten you've been here before haven't you?"  
Alicsandra nodded "Yes I guess you could say that!" and after a moments pause Alicsandra asked "Does the thunder storm ever let up here?"  
Kieya smiled and replied "That storms been going on ever since i as born and am pretty sure it'll be going on long after I am dead and gone!"  
"That's pretty morbid!" Alicsandra replied.  
"Its not the happiest of planets live on" Kieya replied as they got into a speeder and headed for the part of the citadel that had been devoted to imperial intelligence and had been taken over by sith intelligence. upon arriving Kieay escorted Alicsandra through the intelligence area coming to a large open area with alot of personnel hurriedly working. The major Alicsandra had spoken to on the holo-comm saw her enter with Kieya and he stood at attention.  
"Major, we're here to see Minister Beniko!" Kieya stated.  
"She is expecting you both Commander!" The major replied  
Kieya nodded and walked past the man, Alicsandra followed as they walked into Lana's office. Lana was on the holo-comm as they entered and Alicsandra could see Darth Marr's hologramatic features in blue. Lana glanced at them as they arrived and waved them both forwards and said "Lord Marr, Alicsandra has just arrived with Kieya!" it was then that Lana caught sight of Alicsandra's injury and couldn't help herself as a slight look of concern speared on her face.  
"Excellent!" Marr exckaimed as both stepped in to the hologram feed with Lana.  
"My lord!" Stated Kieya "I present Alicsandra Nevar!"  
"Alicsandra welcome to the Sith Empire!" Marr eclaimed "Your prowess as a force user is not in doubt but your resolve to the Sith order will be called into doubt by others. you will need to be tested!"  
Alicsandra thought about her response before she spoke "Of course Lord Marr!" Alicsandra replied.  
"You will be sent to Korriban where your resolve towards the sith ways will be tested!" Marr told her.  
Alicsandra glanced at Lana out of the corner of her eye, then focused again on Marr as he went on to say "Once your resolve has been tested you will return and be brought before me! I have a plan I would speak to you about once you have proven yourself"  
"Yes my Lord!" she responded as Marr's hologram disappeared.  
Lana looked at Alicsandra and exclaimed "What the hell happened?" As she slid her finger gently over the cut on the right side of Alicsandra face.  
"An assassin trooper got a lucky strike on me on Nar Shaddaa!" Alicsandra replied.  
Kieya watched Alicsandra and Lana together smiled and asked "You gave everything up for Lana didn't you?"  
Alicsandra stared into Lana's eyes and replied "Your pretty perceptive yourself Kieya!"  
"Kieya is my best agent!" Lana also responded "And a good friend!" Lana finished.  
"Lana was the one to persuade me to return to my intelligence duties so I guess she looks out for me!" Kieya watched Lana and Alicsandra for a few more seconds "But seeing you two together its in your body language!" Kieya voiced her observations.  
"Before you go Alics," Lana started "lets get that scar sorted out, looks painful too!" Lana finished  
"Painful and irritating!" Alicsandra returned.  
"Use it Alics, use your pain to fuel you!" Lana stated  
Alicsandra tried to smile but the pain in her face made it more of a grimace "You want me to use my passions as well?" Alicsandra asked.  
"All of it!" Lana stated  
Alicsandra took hold of Lana and kissed her lips passionately, Lana was about to protest but she gave into the passion of finally being with her lover and not having to hide it.  



	7. Reforged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her Expulsion from the Jedi order and seeing no other way to live freely, Alicsandra Nevar has surrendered herself to the Darkside and has traveled to Dromund Kaas where she has received corrective surgery to heal her facial scarring leaving a line scar down the right hand side of her face. Alicsandra has moved in with her lover Lana Beniko until she is to travel to Korriban for instruction in the ways of the Sith. prior to traveling to Korriban, Lana reveals her families fate to her and Alicsandra takes on her sith name of Nem'is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm up to chapter 7 am going to not acknowledge that the sith warrior story has happened and that Darth Baras's plot to take control of the sith empire is still ongoing and has nothing to do with vitiate and more to do with Darth Marr and his own plans which will allow my char to do some good even if its for dark reasons. stay with me on this it will make sense eventually lol.

Several days had passed since Alicsandra had arrived on Dromund Kaas, her corrective surgery to her injury had just been completed and after leaving the medical facility Alicsandra took a taxi to Lana's stronghold. Lana greeted Alicsandra as she entered smiling.  
"You look alot better now!" Lana exclaimed "You can barely see the scarring." Lana finished.  
Alicsandra smiled she could still feel where the blade had cut her and could still feel an ache but when she saw her reflection she was happier about the improvements and hugged Lana. Lana wrapped her arms around Alicsandra she breathed in slightly too loudly and Alicsandra asked "Whats wrong?"  
Lana apprehensively started "I have finished looking into your family background my love..." Lana paused  
"What did you find out?" Alicsandra asked enthusiastically.  
"Before I say anything I feel I need to tell you its not good!" Lana stated  
"Lana, that doesn't matter, I need to know where I'm from and who my parents were!"  
Lana nodded her understanding and started "After you gave me a single strand of your hair i extrapolated your D.N.A from it on the Yavin moon I was able to identify who your mother was, her name was Darth Serrice she was a pure blood sith..." Lana paused and continued "Your mother was close to becoming a member of the Dark Council some 24years ago she was At the time on the contested world of Alderaan!" Lana told Alicsandra.  
"So who killed her?" Alicsandra asked "And how did I find my way into the Jedi's hands?" she finished.  
Lana looked up into Alicsandra's eyes and shook her head "We have some security footage from what can only be her last fight on Alderaan between your mother and 3 Jedi knights..." Lana paused.  
"show it to me!" Alicsandra almost ordered in her stated response.  
Lana nodded and called "Play footage one Alderaan, Darth Serrice!"  
Alicsandra watched a video feed playing on a monitor her mother looked alot like she did, minus the scar on her face and a few more of the pure blood protrusions on her facial features but the likeness was there all the same, the place she was in looked like... "Oh!" Alicsandra stated she was witnessing her own birth. Lana slide her hand into Alicsandra's and whispered "This was a shock to me as well when I first saw it, you were born on Alderaan!" as the recording played something caught her eye and she said "Stop the play back!"  
The recording stopped and Lana asked "I understand that this will cause you pain but you will need that pain!"  
"No that's not why I stopped it, look at the shadows... here, highlight this section!" Alicsandra called out  
Lana magnified the area of the recording that Alicsandra had called her attention to, there on the monitor a small red hand could be seen, holding Alicsandra's mothers hand.  
"That's the hand of a child maybe four or five years old..." Alicsandra paused and breathed in attuning herself to the force "I have an older sibling!" Alicsandra stated Lana stared at the magnified area of footage and was a little bit shocked that she had missed this detail and said "I'm sorry I completely missed that!" Lana apologized.  
"It's fine Lana the detail is small and would easily be overlooked considering whats happening in the footage!" Alicsandra replied. "Continue footage!" Alicsandra called out and the footage returned to normal play back as Alicsandra watched the moment of her own birth it was then that the footage shook "What the hell?" Alicsandra asked  
"The facility your mother was giving birth to you in came under attack!" Lana replied as she told Alicsandra this she saw the footage shake again from an explosion and then watched as her mother pointed to the exit.  
Several dark cloaked people that were most likely sith left the room one placed a familiar onyx box beside her mother. The small hand that had held her mothers was no longer present and her mother now held her young self on one arm and took the onyx box in the other. There was some static in the video feed followed by a change of camera showing the outside of the facility. This camera showed republic troopers heading towards what looked like a small facility, firing their weapons as they approached it, she could see other sith fighting as her mother stepped into view, and with her in her arms she could see her looking at the battle going on around her. Then her mother raised her left arm and summoned a force lightning storm that struck down many of the republic troopers the purple lightning flashed through them electrocuting them over and over leaving only smoking corpses. Then three Jedi appeared, her mother looked weakened. She had after all just given birth to her, she watched as her mother set her younger self down on the what looked like a table outside the facility, she also placed the onyx box next to her and then she drew her own lightsaber, it looked like Alicsandra's except that it was purple/black and silver the blade colour was blood red. Alicsandra stared at the lightsaber her mother carried. then watched as her mother engaged the Jedi with a furious look upon her face, the Jedi seemed to take no notice of her on the table. she watched as her mother fought the Jedi striking one of them down the other two moved against her she parried attacks from both and moved backwards. She circled around and launched a force lightning attack into one of her opponents the other came at her from the left as the lightning bolts were coming from her fingertips she watched as the Jedi was electrocuted to death but the third Jedi ran her through. Alicsandra turned away she could feel her anger rising at the view of seeing her mother cut down, then she turned back to the video images and watched as the Jedi who'd cut her mother down picked up her mothers lightsaber, and her mother dying started to move towards the younger Alicsandra still laying on the table. As the footage went on the Jedi pulled his hood back and Alicsandra recognized the Jedi. 

"I know this Jedi!" Alicsandra stated angrily "He stole my mother from me and then stole who I was meant to be from me!"  
"He tried to!" Lana responded "Your here now aren't you?"  
"I need to find this Jedi!" Alicsandra said "And thank him for everything that's happened!"  
"Alics you cant, at least not right now anyways!" Lana told her.  
"Darth Marr wants you on Korriban to test you! you cant go anywhere till after that!" Lana told her "The best thing for you is to use the anger you feel towards this Jedi for the trial that awaits you let it build finish your trial and return to Marr pass his tests then go after the Jedi!"  
"So what happened to my sibling?" Alicsandra asked.  
Lana moved over to a terminal and started a search through the records using Alicsandra's DNA and called "She's here on Dromund Kaas!" Lana told Alicsandra.  
Alicsandra walked over to look at the monitor and saw a woman's face that was almost identical to her own barring a scar on the right hand side of her face they could almost be twins "Lady Kestra'al?" Alicsandra read aloud questioningly.  
"Its the name she took on when she became the equivalent of a lord of the sith." Lana replied "Incidentally you will have to take a name yourself when you finish your trials on Korriban!" Lana told her.  
Alicsandra thought about it for a moment and said "I'll give it some thought when I'm on Korriban!"  
Lana smiled and said "Well you do seem to pick up some powerful nemesis where ever you go, maybe Nemesis should be your name!"  
Alicsandra didn't feel it was right and said "It doesn't feel right to me!"  
Lana then said "but Nem...!"  
"is wrong for me!" Alicsandra cut her off. But then she repeated "Nem'is!" Alicsandra said "Nem'is will be my name!"  
"So Lady Nem'is huh?" Lana smiled "I like the sound of that!" and kissed her renamed lover.  
Nem'is kissed Lana in return sliding her hands down her back, till they settled on Lana's firm rear and ensuring she had a firm hold on her she pulled her up so her feet were off the floor.  
Lana straddled Nem'is waist wrapping her legs around her as they kissed whilst Nem'is carried her to the bedroom they shared, they were still kissing passionately as they fell on to the bed together. Lana managed to get on top of Nem'is as they Helped each other out of their robes, Lana kissed Nem'is face and whispered "I don't mind your scar my love your features were not what I fell in love with! it was who you are not what you are, or what you looked like!" Lana kissed the right hand side of Nem'is face, kissing her lover down towards her neck her pale hands stroking Nem'is dark red breasts. Nem'is stared into Lana's eyes, they were more beautiful than she remembered as they sparkled. Nem'is arched her back as Lana's lips kissed the ridges on her chest that pointed down between her breasts she bit her lip trying not to close her eyes and a low moan escaped her as Lana interlocked their legs and they began to grind against each other gasping they both reached climax at the same time both grinning at each other. Lana pressed her naked body down onto Nem'is naked body and they kissed again whispering their love for the other as they kissed passionately "You really do belong here my love!" Lana told her "Your home Nem'is!"  
Nem'is stared into her lovers eyes and smiled and replied "I feel free for the first time in my life, free to love free to be who I'm meant to be!"  
Lana smiled and said "Now that you have taken your sith name your free to make yourself a new destiny!"  
Nem'is kissed Lana as they made love to each other again until they passed out in each others arms.

Nem'is could feel a sense of awareness as she opened her eyes, Lana's head was on her shoulder, Nem'is placed a hand on her head and began to run her fingers through her blonde hair and smiled happily. Just as Nem'is began to feel comfortable a chime started to enunciate that someone was at the door and Nem'is sighed, Lana awoke hearing the chime and said "Damnit! that would be my parents!"  
Nem'is smiled and said "I'm going to meet your parents? you should have told me I would have worn..." She paused and looked down and continued "Something!" and started to laugh.  
Lana stared at Nem'is and said "Its not funny, my father is a very traditional type of Sith!" and started to hurriedly put her robes on "Put something on I cant have you meeting them naked!" Lana told her.  
Nem'is walked over to Lana's closet and looked among the outfits she had inside as Lana finished getting dressed and walked into the main room of her stronghold, Nem'is looked through the outfits and smiled when she saw what must have been something Lana hardly ever wore but considering how hot it looked Nem'is couldn't pass up the chance to wear it. Nem'is took the robe off the hanger and slide into the black lower half, the upper half was a short black tabbard that ended halfway down her thigh and exposed her cleavage there was no covering shirt and the swell of her breasts could be seen from the sides. Nem'is pulled on a pair of black leather gloves which came up to her elbows. and after putting on her belt and attaching her lightsaber she walked out of the bedroom and into the main room where she was met by Lana and her parents.  
Lana Watched her lover enter the main room and she felt her mouth drop open seeing the outfit her lover had dressed in to, then quickly she stated "This is Nem'is!"  
Lana's father glared at Nem'is and asked "Are you my daughters latest attempt to embarrass my family?"  
Nem'is stared at the man then replied "I don't know what you mean by that! Your Daughter is an exceptional woman!"  
"In so much as your my daughters lover are you not?" Lana's father asked directly  
"Nem'is, its fine don't let him get to you!" Lana said trying to curtail an argument.  
Nem'is looked to Lana then nodded and moved to sit on a sofa and was joined by Lana and her parents. Nem'is could barely stand to be in the same room as the man but he was Lana's father and she had to let it go at least for now she had to. Time wore on and Lana said "I need to make a call I'll be right back!" and walked into her communications room.  
Lord Beniko stared at Nem'is for a short while and finally said "How much will it take for you to leave my daughter?"  
Nem'is smiled and said "I'm insulted you would think I can be bought off!" Nem'is replied and then continued "I love your daughter she is the entire reason I am here at all, I sacrificed everything for her and if you think you can buy off what I feel for her then your a fool!"  
Lana's father breathed in loudly as he stared at Nem'is and said "At least you stand up for her like a Sith unlike the others in the past who would rather not earn my ire!"  
"Like I said I gave up everything so I could be with your daughter! I refuse to give her up for anything!" Nem'is reiterated sternly.  
Lana had heard the way the conversation had been going as she got off the holo-communicator and walked back into the room, her father sat back into his seat as Lana went and sat next to Nem'is and took her hand into her own and said "Father I know you want me to produce an heir to your bloodline..." Lana breathed in deeply and continued "But I Love Nem'is would you at least try to be pleased for me?"  
Lana's father nodded and said "Very well!"  
After that Lana's father seemed to become more cordial towards Nem'is but always Nem'is could feel his anger directed towards her. For a short while still Lana spoke with her family her mother regarded Nem'is with curiosity and asked "You accent its not of the empire is it young one?"  
Nem'is regarded Lana's mother and said "No, no it isn't!" Nem'is continued "Turns out I was stolen as a child from my mothers dead hands more or less!"  
"By whom?" Lana's mother asked  
"A Jedi on Alderaan took me after killing my mother! And one day I'll find him and make him pay for it!" Nem'is replied  
Lana's mother smiled and said "There is a strength in you I haven't seen in anyone for a long time! For someone who used to be a Jedi that's a rare thing!"  
Nem'is looked at Lana's mother and said "You know who I used to be then?"  
The older woman smiled and said "I know who and what you used to be Alicsandra Nevar! killer of the voice, destroyer of Revan"  
Nem'is regarded her for a few moments before saying "That name has no meaning for me anymore!"  
It was then that the enunciate chimed again and Lana walked over to the door and Nem'is felt a spark of the force pass through her, her head snapped towards the door and saw a sith pure blood walk in as Lana was saying "Please come in Lady Kestra'al!"  
Nem'is turned and walked towards the Sith Pure blood her older sister, they stared at each other almost identical in features barring the scar on Nem'is's face. Lana's parents watched as the two pure bloods stared at each other.  
Kestra'al stared at her younger sister and finally said "Its true, your my sister?" She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Nem'is "I was sure you had died long ago!" Kestra'al exclaimed.  
"I think I did, the Jedi took me and made me something i wasn't supposed to be!" Nem'is said  
Kestra'al smiled "I was there when you were born on Alderaan! you've grown up to be strong sister!"  
"Marr has ordered me to Korriban!" Nem'is informed her sister "We'll have to get together after I return!"  
Kestra'al smiled and said "I can sense how powerful you are Korriban will not pose a threat to you but be mindful of the other students there they will try to kill you given half a chance when you get back here, where you go I go I will not loose you again!"  
Nem'is smiled and said "I didn't even know you existed yesterday! Yet your here saying you going to go wherever i go?"  
Kestra'al said "Mother said she would be right behind us after she told us to go! but she never came, we need to take revenge on the Jedi that killed our mother and tore us apart!"  
"When the time comes sister, we will have our revenge!" Nem'is told her sister  
Kestra'al released her embrace on her sister and looked around the room seeing Lana and her parents she said "Forgive me I'd only ever seen my sister once before today and she was just a baby then!"  
Lana smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet Nem'is sister!"

The next day Darth Marr visited Lana's stronghold his shuttle landed on the shuttlepad on the overhang of the stronghold. He was not with any guards and all Nem'is saw was a pilot. Marr strode into Lana's stronghold and noted that Lana and Nem'is were both their.  
"I'm glad you could come on such short notice my lord!" Lana exclaimed.  
"What is the emergency?" Marr asked.  
Lana breathed in and said "I think the empire is in great danger! From Darth Baras!"  
Marr looked at Lana and said "What kind of danger?"  
"I don't exactly know but he is moving against members of the dark council usurping their authority. He has a string of agents across the galaxy in almost all camps the republic even the Jedi and amongst the members of the dark council members and their forces!" Lana expanded the situation.  
"Call in you top agent I would like to get her thoughts on this!" Marr ordered  
Lana turned and said "She is already en-route!"  
the door enunciated the arrival of Lana's agent. Nem'is went to the door and opened it as Kieya smiled "Evening Nem'is!" Kieya said as she and entered.  
Nem'is smiled and said "Evening Kieya, c'mon in your expected!" Nem'is lead Kieya to the main room where Lana was sitting with Marr.  
Marr turned to see Kieya as she entered saying "Lord Marr! Lady Beniko you called for my presence?"  
Lana said "Give us your thoughts on Darth Baras's latest machinations please Kieya!"  
Kieya breathed in deeply and said "He's definitely up to something several of my contacts have gone dark and there have been alterations to several plans alot of the dark council members have began to make troop movements that make no sense and some troops have been posted to places they shouldn't have any reason to be in!" Kieya went on "There are things going on that make no sense what so ever even from a tactical point of view. there are some elements that even weaken certain members of the dark council in my professional opinion some of the dark council members are being set up for a fall and in each case there are agents involved that have ties to Darth Baras!"  
Marr thought about it for a moment and asked "Do you see an end game with all the information you have currently?"  
"Currently no! we would need someone within his organization for that which will not be easy!" Kieya responded.  
Marr then asked "Where is Darth Baras currently?"  
"He's on Korriban currently apparently looking for a new apprentice!" Lana replied.  
Marr then turned to look at Nem'is and said "It seems we will need your services Alicsandra!"  
Nem'is looked to Lana then to Kieya then to Marr and said "Wouldn't this be better done by a seasoned agent? I'm hardly the most qualified to do what your implying!"  
Lana replied "You would be perfect my love!" Lana stated as that information filtered through to everyone in the room "Your strong in the force, your new to the sith and ideal to be taken in by Baras he would not suspect anyone within the academy as an acolyte would be a plant just don't break the rules and play up to him Kieya here will teach you some things to aid you!"  
Marr watched Lana convince what he could understand was the love of Lana's life to aid them in trapping Baras and said "Alicsandra you have already aided the Empire more than you realise in the past when you killed the Voice we... No I need your help to root out Baras and his plans?"  
Nem'is looked at Marr then the others and sighed and nodded then said "Very well, I will do this but I would rather you called me Nem'is from now on!"  
Marr smiled under his mask and said "Very well... Nem'is, I approve of your sith name then its agreed you will take the trials on Korriban, considering your power he will pick you without a doubt!"  
Lana then said "I have an agent in the Korriban academy one of the overseers a red Lethan Twi'lek named Arrana she will be your contact and your overseer!"  
"OK! Lets say I get into his faction, then what?" Nem'is replied.  
"Subvert his operations to the best of your ability! You are very good at doing that as proven with Revan" Lana replied "I'd like you to work with Kieya on this once your in as his apprentice!"  
"Where exactly is the point in the line here for me? as in how far am i allowed to go to get the job done?"  
Marr then told her "You do what ever you have to do as of right now you act as an agent of the dark council Lady Nem'is!"  
Lana Smiled and said "I guess that makes you the equivalent of a sith lord my love!"  
"beware though once your usefulness to Baras ends he will seek to dispose of you!" Marr told Nem'is "considering your strength and power you will always be a valued asset to me. Baras however holds little regard for the life of his agents and underlings he see's himself as better then everyone else he is a cancer within the empire that destroys us from within all for his own selfish gain and he must be eradicated!"  
"Surely it would be better if i just simply killed him?" Nem'is asked.  
"No!" Marr exclaimed "To do so would turn the dark council against us, we must expose his corruption of the empire and make him the target of their wrath!"

The following days Nem'is had packed a few things and was ready to travel to Korriban, Lana held her tightly and whispered "May the force serve you well my love!" before kissing Nem'is on the lips.  
Lana held Nem'is close to her and whispered "Peace is a lie, There is only passion, Through passion I gain strength, Through strength I gain power, Through power I gain victory, Through victory my chains are broken, the force shall free me!"  
Lana whispered into her ear "Remember these words my Love they are the code all sith live and die by"  
Nem'is broke her kiss and embrace with Lana and said "I will my love! I'll see you again soon!" then she stepped up to her sister and said "Sister I'll be back soon, then we will find the Jedi responsible for tearing us apart!"  
"And make him pay!" Kestra'al said and hugged her sister "If only mother was still alive to see her daughters reunited!" Kestra'al finished as Lord Scourge walked into the hanger followed by HK-51. Nem'is saw them approaching and smiled Lord Scourge strode up to her and said "Alicsandra Korriban sorts out the weak from the strong never assume a position of weakness and never allow anyone to get the better of you!"  
"That's no longer my name Scourge! Address me as Nem'is!" She told scourge  
Scourge said "Nem'is? I approve!"  
HK-51 stepped forward and said "Master I'm coming with you!"  
Nem'is strode up the boarding ramp of the shuttle calling over her shoulder "Very well HK!" and the HK assassin droid followed her up the ramp, as soon as they were aboard the shuttle the ramp closed and the shuttle took off leaving Scourge, Kestra'al and Lana standing there. The journey to Korriban wasn't a very long one and Nem'is found that she was not the only new sith acolyte on the shuttle, she subtly focused the force on each of the other acolytes some were weak she could sense it in them, it didn't matter either way she needed to be the one to pass these tests and that was all that mattered now! after only a few hours the shuttle touched down on Korriban and the acolytes marched down the shuttles ramp and were met by their trainer a red female Lethan Twi'lek whom was scantily clad as most Twi'lek's were but on this one it showed off the fact that her entire body was covered in Sith tattoos. In all fairness Nem'is found her physically attractive but that detracted from what she was here for and so she lined up with the other acolytes, from the looks of some of them, they had just been released from slave pens and Nem'is didn't think any of them would cut it as a sith.

The overseer walked right up to Nem'is and said "Your not the typical acolyte i usually get, I've got my eye on you!" and then she retreated to stand in front of everyone again and began "Acolytes! I am Overseer Arrana you will follow my instructions to the letter do I make myself understood?"  
Nem'is stared at the overseer and with everyone else acknowledged that she understood.  
"Right then, your first trial is to venture into the nearby tomb and obtain a Sith tremor sword, return to me in the academy when you have retrieved one!"  
Nem'is watched as the acolytes began to file out into the area ahead and when she started to follow them out Arrana called "Not you!"  
Nem'is stopped and pointed to herself and the overseer nodded smiling at her although the smile was not warm. Nem'is stopped and turned to face the overseer as the overseer walked towards her and said "I was told about you! You used to be a Jedi the one they called Alicsandra Nevar!?"  
Nem'is nodded and said "Used to be!!"  
Overseer Arrana looked her up and down and said "Well the test they have is not the test you have, you have a lightsaber already and the sword will do you no use! Your to go into the tomb and slay the Alpha Tu'kata within and return its heart to me!"  
Nem'is stared at the overseer, and gauged Overseer Arrana in the force, she was stronger than she let on possibly why she was one of Lana's agents Nem'is nodded and replied "It will be done overseer!" and left the overseer standing there.

Nem'is ventured into the valley of the sith tombs and soon found the entrance to the tomb her test was in. Several shyrack attempted to attack her, she killed any that came towards her, they weren't hard to kill a simple slash of her lightsaber did the job easily enough the shyrack were no real threat to her but as she entered the tomb she could sense creatures that were far more formidable within the depths of the tomb where she was heading. the tomb got darker as she went deeper and soon she heard the sounds of a large animal. Nem'is ignited her lightsaber the purple glow of the blade lit up the surrounding walls, but soon the light gave into the darkness around her. Nem'is drawing on the force focused it on her eyesight allowing her to see into the darkness, she saw a large creature ahead it had a great many spikes on its body and a large tusk either side of its jaw "You must be the alpha in here!" she exclaimed and threw her lightsaber at the creature. the blade cut into the beasts skin but all it did was annoy it and it charge her. Nem'is force leapt over the beast and slashed at its rear legs making the creature sprawl it howled in pain as she force lept onto the creatures back and sank her lightsaber into the back of its neck. The point of her purple blade appeared out of its throat killing it. Nem'is slid her blade along its rib-cage and split the beast open then cut the animal's flesh away revealing its heart which she severed from its body and carried the bloody trophy in her hand. The heart itself was fairly large the creature had been huge. Just as she was leaving the scene she heard a large amount of motion heading towards her the beats of a lot of wings... 

"Shyrack's!" Nem'is exclaimed she then realized that the other inhabitants of the tomb had the scent of the blood from the Alpha tu'kata and were now rushing towards it in a frenzy to feed, Nem'is held her trophy and ran she did not want to be the shyrack's appetizer. The amount of noise she could hear suggested a lot of shyrack's were approaching too many for her to fight and kill them all, so she ran turning through the tomb's corridors moving her way back up the tombs levels. she turned and headed towards the main academy through the tomb she could sense hostile humans ahead and as she entered the area the humans all turned to face her their blasters began tracking towards her. Nem'is grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it as blaster bolts began to lance towards her. Nem'is without even thinking deflected the bolts back at the humans. several were killed by their own blaster bolts as she sent them back to those that fired upon her. she force leapt into a group of 4 and spun around a 360 degree angle killing them all. another with a vibro sword approached her as he swung the sword she parried it and spun her lightsaber blade around and under the sword she severed the mans hand at the wrist and thrust the tip of her purple blade through the man instantly killing him as the blade passed through his body all the way to the hilt Nem'is extinguished the blade and the man dropped to the floor in a heap. Nem'is looked around her and saw the bodies of 8 men laying around her then she saw one of the other acolytes approaching she saw Nem'is surrounded by the corpses and stared at her in awe. Nem'is turned her attention back to the job at hand and moved on she felt no sympathy for the people she had just killed nor remorse they had been in her way and had attacked her. eventually she walked out of the tomb, killing several other humans who'd been stupid enough to get in her way. Nem'is saw the sith academy, it still bore the scars of the battle that had brought her here before Revan but now she was here for a different reason. 

Nem'is walked up the steps to the academies entrance several of the other acolytes who were standing around the entrance area stopped and stared at her until one stood in her way, he drew his lightsaber the red blade igniting as he drew the weapon. Nem'is stopped and regarded him she could sense how much power in the force he had as he said "I know you! Your Arrana's newest acolyte!"  
Nem'is half smiled and said "What of it?"  
"You probably think your better than us don't you?" the man spoke.  
"You gunna get out of my way? Or you gunna make me get you out of my way?" Nem'is asked.  
"Go around me!" The man said.  
Nem'is half laughed and shook her head "Make you get out of my way it is then!" Focusing the force she stretched out a hand bodily picked the man up then threw him several feet down the steps behind her. She felt his murderous rage as he got back up and charged her, she waited for the last second and snatched her lightsaber from her belt the purple blade snap-hissed into existence and she blocked his attack easily she still wasn't even facing him as she performed a back kick into his gut and sent him flying back down the stairs. She turned to face him as he turned to look at his friends all of whom looked away from him. Nem'is stared him down and said "I'm really trying not to kill you for stupidity! but attack me again and I will kill you!"  
Nem'is could feel the mans anger towards her, she knew from Lana, scourge and her sister that killing someone in the open on Korriban was against the laws, but in the tombs it was different acolytes died in the tombs all the time. Nem'is turned and went about her task as she strode into the academy there were a great many sith acolytes, she walked from the expansive entrance area to overseer Arrana's room and was met by another acolyte the man wasn't an imperial either as he spoke it was blatantly obvious. But as he saw her the look of hate on his face couldn't have been more evident.  
"So your the new acolyte taking the trials..."  
Nem'is looked at the the man who was talking down to her and immediately she felt a burning anger and hatred for the man "Who are you and what do you want and whose your big stupid looking friend here?" Nem'is gauged her words trying to evoke a response.  
"The names Vemrin and your not ruining my chances here, I've been here longer than you!"  
Nem'is laughed again and said "I don't care how long you've been here, in all honesty I don't even care who you are!"  
"The names Dolgis you little pris!"  
Nem'is raised her hand and proceeded to grip Dolgis by the throat and said "Address me like that again and I swear you will be dead before vemrin here can draw his war blade!"  
Vemrin stared at her his hand was on the hilt of his war blade as he said "We'll see how you don't care when your in the tombs!"  
Nem'is stared at Vemrin and said "You better come with alot of friends!" As Nem'is released Dolgis who slumped to the floor gasping for breath as Nem'is walked passed him into the overseer's office where most of the other acolytes had already arrived some were not there and Nem'is shrugged and took a place in the lineup in front of her overseer.  
Overseer Arrana was just finishing a brief for the other acolytes next task and Nem'is stood quietly and waited until the overseer was finished.  
Overseer Arrana waved the other acolytes away and motioned Nem'is forward "You have the heart?" she asked.  
Nem'is showed the overseer the still bloody heart and smiled "It was somewhat easy to get!" She stated.  
The overseer smiled and said "You have great power but do not become arrogant over it Alicsandra Nevar!"  
Nem'is growled "That is no longer my name!" she stated angrily.  
"Oh really already taken a sith name have you?" Arrana asked  
"My name is Nem'is now!" She told the overseer.  
The overseer nodded and replied "It suits you! I have to wonder why I have you as an acolyte, other than Darth Marrs orders that is! You are far more advanced in ability then the usual bunch of slaves that come before me!"  
"Darth Baras is my goal!" Nem'is told her.  
"Did I hear Vemrin in the corridor?" Arrana asked nodding.  
Nem'is nodded "Yes you did!"  
"He is a waste of space, when the right time comes you will need to kill him and that lackey of his!" The overseer stated  
Nem'is smiled and said "If it wasn't for the laws here he would be dead already!"  
"At least you understand when and when not to act!" Arrana stated.  
"Anyway back to business I will have to send you on the next exercise to the rear of the academy you'll find the prison area where we keep escaped slaves and so forth, there are 3 prisoners that need to be judged keep in mind that this will reflect on both of us!"  
Nem'is inclined her head and said "I understand!" and set off to the prison.

Nem'is arrived at the prison and could hear voices stepping into the room with the prison cells she could see a Twi'lek mocking her jailer and Nem'is couldn't help but smile and a slight laugh escaped her as the jailer was telling the Twi'lek how funny it was when he shocked her with a remote for a shock collar around her neck. the jailer turned to face her when he heard her laugh.  
"You must be overseer Arrana's new recruit!" the jailer stated then went on "Lets get this over with!"  
The Jailer then introduced Nem'is to the first prisoner and after going through her story and admitting to the charge she was being imprisoned with Nem'is thought about Kieya and decided to send her to Sith intelligence for training, the jailer seemed to be surprised but let the judgement stand. the second used to be a sith champion and after hearing his story Nem'is made her decision, raising her hand she Choked the former sith warrior, then slammed him into the bars of his cage bringing his head down with such force the cracking of his skull was audible. The jailer then introduced her to the third prisoner and after a short time the prisoner regaled her with his story to which Nem'is judged him to be lying and said "Torture him till he confesses to the crime or he dies either way we will get whose responsible!" The jailer smiled and said "I can see why important people are watching you! Well your parts done now better return to Arrana!" the jailer finished

Nem'is walked the corridors until she was almost to the entrance to Arrana's office when she saw Dolgis... She smiled as she glanced around the place noticing that they were alone.  
"Dolgis? Are you really that intent on committing suicide today?" Nem'is asked  
"Oh no its not me that's going to die its you!" Dolgis stated.  
Nem'is laughed cruelly and said "You have so little understanding! Does the name Revan ring any bells?"  
"Used to be a famous sith lord heard he died on Yavin not long ago!" Dolgis stated.  
"I was the one that did it!!" Nem'is told Dolgis as she gripped Dolgis through the force pulling him off the floor and holding him there "No witnesses!"  
Nem'is stated and started to choke the life out of Dolgis until he slumped to the floor.  
As Nem'is approached him he said "I'm sorry it was all Vemrin's idea!"  
"Ya know when I was a Jedi Master I would probably have cared and let you go but those days are well behind me!" Nem'is told Dolgis and she saw his eyes open widely in surprise, the look on his face was priceless. Nem'is snatched her lightsaber from her belt igniting the blade and slammed the tip of the blade into his chest, she pulled the blade free and extinguished the blade returning her hilt to her belt in one smooth motion. Then she turned and walked into Arrana's office.  
"Nem'is, I have seen your interrogation reports... You let the would be assassin live?"  
Nem'is thought about her response and finally said "I believed she could prove useful and sent her to Sith intelligence!"  
Arrana smiled and said "I'm starting to become impressed with you! Your second interrogation you executed the former sith, and rather brutally as I understand it why?"  
Nem'is responded "He was a failure and deserved to die one!"  
Arrana smiled "I'm beginning to like you for a former Jedi your the best acolyte I've ever met! The third and final prisoner you proclaimed he should be tortured till he confessed or died, why?"  
Nem'is smiled and replied "Because he is either lying or knows who did it, either way he will give us what we need to know!"  
"Excellent! you left nothing to chance, I don't know what you were like as a Jedi but I know what sort of sith your becoming!"  
Nem'is Nodded and asked "Just how many people here are aware that I was a Jedi?"  
Arrana smiled and said "That information is privy only to me! Darth Marr has plans for you, he likes you more than that he respects you!"  
"Well after Yavin 4 I respect him too!" Nem'is stated.  
Arrana smiled and said "I'm Beginning to see a great future in you!" Arrana stated then went on "Now for your next trial, there is a Terentatek in the tomb of Marka Ragnos, you will slay the beast and return here once its complete!"  
Nem'is inclined her head and said "It will die by my hands within the hour!"  
"Careful about arrogance Nem'is!" Arrana called after her but in honesty she didn't believe that Nem'is would fail, she could feel the raw power of the woman that had just left the room it was like nothing she had ever felt before. 

Nem'is walked into the tomb of Marka Ragnos, and descended into its depths, she could sense the Terentatek it was huge but Nem'is continued forwards until she entered its lair and it spotted her and charged her. Nem'is moved aside letting it run past her. It turned around and charged her again, Nem'is turned around and ran towards the wall and ran up it using the force she vaulted off the wall and let the Terentatek run into the wall, she snatched her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it and dropped down slicing the blade through the Terentateks back cutting it from the back of its head all the way down to the base of its back the sudden impact with the wall created a large crash as the Terentatek collided with the wall, and in so doing forced all of its internal organs out through the huge cut Nem'is had created with her lightsaber as the huge creatures blood spurted all over her "Damnit!" Nem'is exclaimed as she landed and slipped on the gore that was all over the place. Nem'is had felt a tremor in the force the moment the Terentatek had died and it was so powerful a tremor she figured everyone who was force aware would have felt it. Getting to her feet Nem'is left Marka Ragnos's tomb and proceeded to return to the academy, as she stepped into the academy she altered her course and headed for the dormitory she needed a shower and a change of clothing. Entering the dormitory she had been assigned she was greeted by HK-51.  
"Oh Master it seems you have liquidated something quite literally!" HK stated  
Nem'is smiled and said "That's not too far from the truth HK!" and began to strip out of her gore covered clothing she stepped into the shower and began to clean the gore off her body and out of her hair. After rinsing herself of the cleaning solutions she opened her small closet and pulled on the robes she had worn the day she met Lana's parents, she looked at herself in the mirror and even she had to admit that this set of robes certainly showed off her figure. having gotten dressed she walked quickly to overseer Arrana's office.  
As she walked in she caught Arrana eyeing her up and down and as she came to a halt in front of Arrana she said "The Terentatek is dead!"  
Arrana looked her up and down again and said "Yes everyone knows it! The tremor in the force created by its death was felt by just about everyone!"  
"Its also brought the attention of Darth Baras!" Arrana Exclaimed happily "Your doing well to have gotten his attention already!".  
Nem'is smiled "Darth Baras really?" Nem'is asked  
"He's an ambitious sith lord and a real Viper he's requested your presence, be wary around him and measure your answers to his questions!" Arrana told her  
"Does this mean I'm not going to be working with you anymore?" Nem'is asked  
Arrana grimaced and said "for your trials? almost certainly but I will be here if you need anything!"  
Nem'is frowned and said "That's a shame I was really beginning to look forwards to seeing you!"  
Arrana smiled and said "And why is that huh?"  
Nem'is looked her up and down and said "I shouldn't say this but, I was hoping to find out just exactly how much of your body those tattoos cover!"  
"Come see me before you return to Dromund Kaas!" Arrana stated with a mischievous smile then she returned to her overseer personality "Now go and see Darth Baras I should warn you he isn't as attractive as me!" she said with a wink.

Nem'is left Overseer Arrana's office and walked up to the second floor and into the corridor to baras's office, in the corridor she was met by four acolytes, one a woman stepped forward and said "Your the one!"  
Nem'is repeated "I'm the one what?"  
"The one with a rivalry with Vemrin!" she stated  
Nem'is almost laughed and said "Its not a rivalry its Vemrin being stupid! It will cost him his life eventually!"  
The female acolyte watched her carefully then said "You can't just kill him everyone will know it was you!"  
Nem'is smiled "No need to worry your pretty head about it Vemrin is living on borrowed time!"  
"Why don't you let us kill him for you?!" another acolyte asked.  
"Why would I let someone else do a deed I'm looking forwards to doing myself?" Nem'is told them then went on "Leave now!" she stated.  
the Acolytes left and Nem'is walked into baras's office just in time to see the other acolytes walk out another acolyte Clemral was with Vemrin stopped and began to talk to Vemrin "I see the new acolyte but not Dolgis!"  
Vemrin looked at her and said "Where's Dolgis?  
"He had an accident, and cut himself!" Nem'is told Vemrin.  
Vemrin stared pure hatred at her and she almost laughed but Baras called her over "Come here Acolyte let me get a closer look at you!" Baras ordered  
Nem'is walked towards Baras, shielding her mind from any force probing and narrowed her gaze towards Baras, her many years of training and her turn to the darkside had made her more calculating and thanks to Arrana she knew to keep her thoughts to herself.  
Baras focused his force powers on her and Nem'is stared into him as he stared into her and soon after he pulled away "Never before have i seen an acolyte as powerful or as firm minded as you!" Baras stated "Recite the sith code acolyte!" Baras ordered  
Nem'is already hated the fat man but recited the sith code to Baras "Peace is a lie, There is only passion, Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power Through power I gain victory, Through victory my chains are broken! The force shall free me!" Nem'is recited. When she had finished the recitation could almost see Baras smiling through his mask  
"Indeed your power is unquestionable! Vemrin is a fool to think he can best you!" Baras went on. "Now for your task acolyte, you will go to the tomb of Tulak Hord and gather the shards, return with them all when the task is done!"  
Nem'is inclined her head and thought "It would be so much simpler if I killed him where he stood but without the proof Marr sought..." eventually Nem'is said "It will be done Lord Baras!" and turned and left.

Entering the tomb of Tulak Hord, Nem'is quickly found the first shard, and destroyed any opposition in her way, the more Nem'is did on this planet the more she felt the darkside flowing through her, she felt powerful now, more so than on Yavin 4 where the power was reflexive here it was more sustained she was becoming one with the darkside. Nem'is entered another part of the tomb, shyrack fluttered around the room she could see the shards, without a seconds thought she threw her lightsaber cutting the shyrack down and approached the shard and took it. Their remained a final shard she headed straight for it ignoring most of the obstacles in her path killing only those that got in her way. Retrieving the final piece Nem'is returned to Baras. Upon entering the corridor she encountered the acolyte Clemral who made a plea for her to give him her shards, Nem'is regarded the acolyte with disdain he was weak and as he attacked, she brought up her lightsaber she blocked his war sword and raising his sword she force pushed him back, Jumping into the air she slammed the force into the ground stunning him and slashed his chest and killed him. then stepped over his corpse into baras's chamber.

"It looks as though your hopes have been dashed Vemrin! the prodigal one returns! and with all the shards!" Baras told Vemrin.  
Nem'is regarded Baras and Vemrin through her red rimmed yellow eyes, then handed over all the shards.  
Baras praised her for getting them all and at the same time revealed Vemrin's hopes internally Nem'is was growing tired of this charade, charades were usually funny but this was not!  
Baras dismissed Vemrin and told her "Their is a Sith Lightsaber within the tomb of Naga Sadow in the prison their is a Twi'lek prisoner who was found attempting to breach the tomb, she will prove useful to you take her with you she is quite willful enter the tomb with her and find the lightsaber, there are a great many failed acolytes within the tomb who may try to murder you and take your prize from you, this will be your greatest challenge yet! Now go and don't return till you have the lightsaber!"  
Nem'is turned and left returning to the prison where she had earlier seen the Twi'lek prisoner. The jailer was having the same kind of trouble he had with her the last time she was here. Nem'is had to smile she admired the Twi'lek girls spirit even though her position was on the precarious side.  
Nem'is walked over to the jailer and said "I need that prisoner released into my care!"  
The jailer watched Nem'is walk over "She's a handful this one! better take this with you!" The jailer then handed over the remote for the shock collar as he unlocked the cage The Twi'lek was being held in  
Nem'is looked to the Twi'lek, she had a blue skin tone and Nem'is asked "Whats your name?"  
The Twi'lek replied "call me Vette!"  
Nem'is nodded and said "Come on Vette, we have work to do!" Nem'is lead the way and Vette followed her, heading to the tomb of Naga Sadow upon entering Vette became the guide and Nem'is followed. After several fights with failed acolytes Vette called a halt and said this is the first statue that you need to move to gain entry to the final room!"  
Nem'is regarded the statue and focused the force into moving it, managing to turn it around to face the other statue next to it "Lets move onto the next!" Nem'is told her. Nem'is watched Vette carefully as they proceeded through the tomb, Nem'is killed all that got in her way Vette surprisingly helped her every step of the way and soon they arrived at a second statue that Vette pointed out and Nem'is moved the statue like the last and the tomb seemed to shake as the long dormant mechanism was altered for the first time in centuries. 

"Two more to go!" Vette told Nem'is  
Nem'is nodded and said "We should hurry this along." Nem'is breathed in deeply and stretched out her force sense she could feel Vemrin waiting for her deeper in the tomb and she was eager to put an end to him. Nem'is and Vette moved forwards in a quicker pace killing failed acolytes as they went, Nem'is cared nothing for them if they attacked they died she didn't pay any heed to the ones out of her path. They came to the third statue and Nem'is altered the statue accordingly and the final one was in sight, Nem'is smiled she could sense Vemrin close by now she waited for Vette to point out the final lock which just happened to be the moment Vemrin came out of hiding."You've done all the work for me fool!" Vemrin exclaimed.  
Nem'is smiled and even laughed "You really don't know who I am do you? Not even Baras knows! You and he are fools!"  
Vemrin looked at her again and said "Your nobody special your going to be just another corpse when am done with you!"  
Nem'is replied "Before I became what I am now, I was a Jedi master, I killed the Voice of the Emperor and defeated Revan on top of the temple of Sacrifice and you think your as good as them? I'm going to kill you for your lack of vision!" Nem'is finished.  
Vemrin stared at Nem'is his eyes widened as he remembered her face, he felt her power in the force as she gripped him off his feet she hurled him into a statue the impact was crushing, Vemrin somehow got to his feet and saw the purple bladed lightsaber spinning towards him. He could do nothing to escape it as it embedded itself into his midsection.  
Nem'is strode up to him, her lightsaber still embedded in his body, she took hold of the hilt as he looked up and said "You used to be Jedi Master Alicsandra Nevar!"  
Nem'is smiled and said "Used to be, but not anymore!" and pulled the lightsaber blade up through his body from his midsection through the top of his head.  
"Now Vette the final lock if you would be so good!" Nem'is gestured.

Vette turned and activated the final lock and the secret door opened, Nem'is stepped inside and could see a dais on the far side of the room. Nem'is stepped inside and could feel the darkside flowing around her she narrowed her eyes it felt like a trap, in the room there were rows of what looked like sarcophagus's lining the sides of the room... Something to do with those maybe she thought. Nem'is moved on and walked to the back of the room on the dais was the lightsaber. Nem'is called the weapon to her using the force and ignited it the red blade snap-hissed into existence, the feel of it in her hand was just wrong compared to her own lightsaber, she hung it on her belt over her right hip. Nem'is turned to leave and it was then that the spirits of sith entered the sarcophagi that lined the sides of the room and reanimated sith corpses attacked her. Nem'is drew her Purple bladed lightsaber and defended herself, she parried attacks from three animated corpses and countered them they turned to dust and ash after being defeated. Vette put down some covering fire from her position near the entrance as Nem'is fought off the corpses eventually she killed all of the re-animated corpses and they left the room. Nem'is with Vette in tow ran towards the exit when Nem'is felt more hostile thoughts directed towards her. The one was familiar the way it felt was the same as the acolyte who'd blocked her way into the academy and Nem'is had to smile these people were fools.  
Nem'is slowed her pace down to a walk turning the next corner she saw eight acolytes barring her path to the exit and she said "We really going to do this again?"  
The Acolyte from the day before said "Time you learned how things went around here!"  
Nem'is smiled and pulled both lightsabers from her belt igniting them both and said "Show me then!" And threw the red lightsaber and watched as it killed two of the acolytes, a third acolyte came at her with a war sword Vette lay down cover fire as the red lightsaber returned to Nem'is hand she parried with her purple lightsaber and sliced the attacker in half with the red lightsaber. Another acolyte attacked she parried with both lightsabers and pushed the woman back so hard she hit the wall of the tomb, she did not get up but she was not dead Nem'is put it out of her mind for the time being and force leapt onto another attacker using both sabers she battered the acolytes defense away then swung hard with the red saber and bisected him. Nem'is had planned her attack she was now inline with all the acolytes and hurled both of her lightsabers at the line of opponents that remained. the two lightsabers windmilled through the air, hitting all of them leaving them all lying on the floor dead "Good lesson!" she said taking in the destruction "But I think some overseers are going to need new acolytes now!" Nem'is walked out of the tomb and returned to the academy. 

Nem'is walked up the stairs to Baras office and to her surprise was not accosted by anyone else, she strode in and Baras watched her enter.  
"I see you have the lightsaber..." he paused "Where is Vemrin I told him to wait within my antechamber he is not there now?"  
"He's dead! He followed me into the tomb and subsequently died of injuries sustained within!" Nem'is told Baras.  
"Excellent you are the last surviving acolyte and thus my new apprentice!" Baras informed her."From here you will go to Dromund Kaas! Where your training will be intensified! Take the Twi'lek slave as a gift from me to you and this!" Baras handed over a shuttle pass saying "That shuttle pass will get you to Dromund Kaas now go!"  
Nem'is nodded and said "Yes Lord Baras!" and departed the room glad to be away from the fat sith lord.  
Nem'is turned to Vette and said go to my dormitory room and tell HK-51 to pack my things for me I have something I need to take care of alone!"  
Vette nodded and replied "Yes my lord!" and headed off.  
Nem'is turned and walked back to overseer Arrana's office and appeared in the doorway Arrana smiled at seeing her then turned business like as she turned her attention to a new group of acolytes, she told them their task and dismissed them. Nem'is walked up to her and and told her "I'm apparently going to be Baras's new apprentice... the plan is going as it should!"  
Arrana smiled and said "Its your test, you must root out Baras as a traitor from within his ranks!"  
Nem'is grimaced in irritation "This is going to take quite some time to get to!" She told Arrana  
"Nem'is, Marr would not have gotten you to do this if you weren't up to the task!" Arrana told her  
Nem'is nodded then smiled and said "About those tattoos..."  
Arrana force pushed the door closed and twisted her hand locking the door as Nem'is stepped towards her Arrana kissed Nem'is on the lips, Nem'is slide her hands onto the straps on Arrana's shoulders and slide them down her arms peeling her tight fitting outfit off her body. The Black Tattoos stretched down her body from her lekku down her back her neck and curved around her breasts covering her nipples. Nem'is peeled the entire outfit from her body and saw her tattoos covered almost all of her body, Nem'is licked her lips and pushed Arrana onto her desk kissing her, her hands slid over her body and Arrana moaned loudly Nem'is whispered "Not a word about this to anyone!" to which Arrana replied "I don't usually do this with my acolytes and letting it get out that I have would not be good for me!" Arrana told her as she kissed Nem'is.

An hour later Nem'is lay on top of Arrana's hot naked body having brought each other to climax both were pretty much spent from the exertion and Arrana said "We need to get dressed, my acolytes will be back soon!"  
Nem'is smiled and said "I know!" and pulled herself upright she began to pull on her own outfit as Arrana began to pull her form fitting outfit up her body Nem'is swallowed Arrana smiled and winked.  
"As long as nobody finds out about this!" Nem'is whispered as she pulled her outfits leggings on, then pulling her short tabbard back on she watched Arrana pull the top of her outfit back over her breasts and bit her lip and shook her head trying to shake out the feelings of lust within her.  
"You really should leave before the acolytes return Nem'is, it was special but I can tell your with someone, just let this be a one off OK?" Arrana told her.  
Nem'is smiled and nodded "OK!" and after pulling her boots on Nem'is gestured at the locked door opened it and pulled it open using the force. Nem'is walked from overseer Arrana's office the after effects of the sexual high still buzzed in her head. Turning into her dormitory room to find HK had packed her things away and Vette was standing around waiting for her. Nem'is took hold of her gear and strode out saying "Time to go! I have things to do on Dromund Kaas before we return to Baras!" Nem'is walked to the shuttle and got on it relieved to be off Korriban and returning to Dromund Kaas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this one went on far longer than i had intended it to


End file.
